The Missing Files
by PX4
Summary: She hides her feelings to protect herself, and he's afraid of ruining their friendship. A story about Chris and Jill and their decade of partnership with all the zombies, first-aid sprays and innuendos in between. (Previously named Partnership)
1. Prologue

The sun was overbearingly high in the sky, midday, and it shone down furiously on its miniscule planet. The sky was immaculate bar a few wispy clouds that were just passing by, not really intending to threaten the summery day.

Laughter was ringing in the air, multiple conversations overlapped one another. All the voices were masculine, as the only female present was sat in the shade some few feet away, enjoying an ice cold bottle of water and watching the congregation with a seeming acidic outlook. They were all so clearly bonded, and Jill silently scolded herself for being such a moody female, who decided inter-office acquaintances were out of the question, friends or water tank conversations. She decided a week after S.T.A.R.S. was founded that she would try and stick to her work, and let nothing get in the way.

Her eyes strayed to the only member of the Service she'd spoken to in more than just a short response. The arrogant, cocky, disorganised and annoyingly friendly partner of hers however, she had given a slight bit of respect to, and so, she spoke to him when she needed to. 'Why was this such a hard thing, Jill?' she thought to herself as she tilted her head back to rest on the tree supporting her spine. She stared at the intricate patterns of the leaves and bark above her head, when suddenly a face filled the gap. She narrowed her eyes and glared at her interrupter.

Short, strangely smooth brown hair and dark blue eyes, a boyish grin and a neat, shaven jaw line. Her partner, Chris Redfield. He was leaning over her, his face far too close for comfort according to Jill, with his goofy smirk plastered over his youthful face. She blinked into focus before moving her glare downwards and folding her arms across her chest.

'Come on Miss Valentine, come and join in the lunch. You haven't spoken much to any of us, and we've been working together for over three weeks now!'

'I'd rather not, if you don't mind, Christopher' She replied, picking up her bottle of water and unscrewing the cap slowly. Her gaze stared straight forward in an unspoken attempt to ignore him.

'The name's not Christopher, just Chris' he grumbled childishly in response and slumped down next to her. He angled his body to face Jill's, bending his legs and resting his elbow on his knee, shifting his weight to his other arm and leaned over to her. 'What's so wrong with us, is it because we're all men?' He watched as she tipped her head back and took a quick drink of water. Being the young male he was, he was already starting to find her more than attractive. But her icy appearance kept him from putting his moves on her. Chris smirked inwardly; he was so good with the other women back in the Racoon City Police Department. He'd seen Jill around, but had never had more than a few seconds to notice her before she disappeared behind another door. She was never at meetings, or training.

Whilst Chris was lost in his own egotistical thought train, Jill looked over at him. He seemed to be staring just past her, and smiling cheekily. She lowered the bottle from her mouth, raised an eyebrow and placed the cap back on.

'No' she stated flatly. He snapped out of his reverie and looked at her. She continued. 'It's not because you're all men, I've been around men more than women in my life, and as such even I forget I'm a woman sometimes' She joked, although her tone remained mirthless. Chris caught the joke, though and laughed shortly.

Jill's eyes widened slightly. No-one ever grasped her dry sense of humour; most people gave her confused looks, so Chris' chuckle shocked her.

"I guess being in the Delta Force and a police department doesn't leave much room for femininity?" Chris smiled warmly at her. Her piercing gaze met his for a fleeting moment, and before she knew it, her face softened into a rare smile.

"That's better, now come on, Captain Wesker's going to be taking photographs of us all; it'd be nice to get one of our blossoming partnership, right?" Chris said, standing up and offering Jill a hand. She grabbed it gently, pulling herself up and realising how short she was compared to him. At least half a foot, perhaps.

The rest of the afternoon, the rest of the team had fun, excluding Wesker who seemed too surly to join in, taking photographs of one another. An older man, named Barry Burton seemed to know Chris already, Jill noticed. He was fatherly to everyone, and it didn't take her long to find out he was a father of two daughters. He showed her a photograph inside his wallet, pointing out his daughters and his wife. Jill looked wistfully at the picture, remembering how close she and her father were. She smiled at the beaming man, which stunned him.

More clicking of Wesker's camera followed, mainly two other men whom she remembered were called Forest and Joseph were teasing a younger man called Brad some distance away on the grass, with Chris stood watching and laughing. He turned to look at Jill and walked over to her with a smile on his face.

"That wasn't very nice Redfield, you should have stopped them" Jill folded her arms and looked up at her partner. He made a passive noise and waved it off. It struck Jill that Chris was a very laidback individual.

"You were watching me watch them, you could have easily stopped them, Valentine" he smirked back at her "And call me Chris" he added on a thoughtful note.

"OK, Redfield" She replied, smiling back at him.

"Shut up, short stuff" he used a term he usually held for his sister. He grinned and grabbed Jill's wrist, ignoring her when she started protesting against calling her short, but he ignored it and shouted for Joseph to bring the camera over.

"Take a picture of me and my lovely short-assed partner here" They'd been speaking for an hour at most, and he was already winding her up. And she realised something important - she didn't mind it one bit. Chris put his arm around her shoulder and bent a little lower to emphasise the height difference between them, and his happy attitude rubbed off on her, she smiled brilliantly at the camera as they posed for it.

_Click_. The shutter closed on the moment in time and captured the smiling partnership.

It had been a few months, but it felt like Jill Valentine had just introduced herself for the first time.

--------------------

A/N -

Hey! I've never written a fan fiction before, I write stories for myself all the time but I've never used anyone else's characters haha! This will be my..rendition if you will of the decade that Chris and Jill have known each other. They're such my favourite pairing in the game!

This is an ongoing fiction, and if you like it I must sadly tell you I dont often get a lot of time to update - but I thought I'd put on the Prologue anyway and see what you guys think of it.

Please review - crit is very welcome!

P.s. - sorry for the errors - I uploaded the wrong file!!

-Px4


	2. Office Relationships

**Chapter 1 – Office relationships**

Routine. Shower, shave, hair. Uniform check. Strong black coffee, one sugar. Take keys and head of out apartment, getting to work for half past eight.

It was eight o' clock already, and Chris roused himself from a strong, dreamless sleep. He looked at his alarm clock, and bolted out of bed.

Shower. Uniform. No time for coffee.

He arrived at the Raccoon City Police Department for twenty to nine. Rushing up the stairs, dodging out of the way of various passer-by's, he leapt through the door of the Special Tactics And Rescue Squad office, to see a well rested set of officers sat at their desks sipping coffee. Chris rushed to his own desk, adjacent to Jill's currently empty desk and hurriedly sat down. He looked at his picture of his sister on his desk which was obscured by a large file that he was yet to sort out. A figure loomed over him. Chris looked up; Jill was stood in front of him holding his mug out. She took an appraising look at his rushed appearance as he welcomed the coffee. Chris grinned boyishly.

"Slept in?" she asked, not returning the smile. Chris laughed shortly.

"Yeah, pretty much. Thanks for the coffee"

"This is the third time this month you've been late" Jill spoke matter-of-factly. Chris raised his eyebrows as he drank half his coffee in one go.

"Yeah..." He said, hoping to avoid a branding. He placed the mug on his desk as Jill ducked to be on eye level with him. She looked sympathetic - almost.

"Is there something worrying you Chris?" Her question caught him off-guard. Jill wasn't normally this extrovert. She kept to herself, both her opinions and feelings. She was a mystery to Chris, an ice queen to the other members of S.T.A.R.S. He stared into her face, one eyebrow raised, one furrowed. There was such a short gap between their faces, he could just simply close that space and -

"NO! Nothing wrong!" Chris said rather loudly. He leaned back in his chair and pretended to occupy himself with his coffee. He plastered a goofy grin on his face.

Jill eyeballed him, not convinced by his rather odd reaction. "Are you sure?"

"Yep!" He nodded furiously.

Jill didn't reply. Instead, she stood up and walked away, sitting at her desk.

"You suit the stubble"

"What?" Chris said, turning to her incredulously. Was she complimenting his appearance? His heart hammered.

"You heard me" She warned, Jill wasn't one to repeat a compliment. She preferred to be professional at work. It took a lot to jolt her from her professionalism.

A few hours later at lunchtime, Chris was buying a sandwich from the cafeteria in the RPD building. He took it back up to the office, threw it on his desk and sat on his chair, rubbing a hand over his chin, feeling the grizzly mess growing on his face. Jill's words echoed in his ears.

It was going to be a long day, Chris could feel it. It was Wednesday, and that meant he was on late duty, in case of emergency. Chris unwrapped the cling film on his sandwich and took a generous bite. He thumbed through the previous day's newspaper and read the comics. They weren't particularly humorous, but it kept him entertained for a minute.

Jill came through the doors at that moment, laughing loudly with another S.T.A.R.S. member named Joseph Frost. Chris narrowed his eyes as he watched Jill sit down. Frost didn't walk away, instead he propped his elbow onto the top of the board backing Jill's desk and grinned suavely at her. Chris pretended to read the paper, but kept watching from the corner of his eye. He'd seen Joseph on the pull before now, and this was it in all its blazing glory. He had a very toothy grin struck across his face and one hand on his hip.

Chris took another bite of his sandwich, feeling a slight loss in appetite. Tuning his ears, he listened only to them, drowning out the radio and the other conversations in the room. Frost lowered his voice to a dull tone.

"I was wondering, well, if you didn't have anything else planned-" he purred before being cut off by Chris turning to Jill and saying:

"Jill, would you give me a hand and help me with this file? Oh, hi there Joseph, I didn't notice you, I didn't interrupt anything did I?" Jill turned around, her eyes slightly wide as she looked straight at Chris.

"Sure, no problem! What were you saying Joseph?"

"Oh, call me Joe, and it's no bother, some other time, right?" He winked at her and left through the door. Chris curled his lip before Jill turned back around to him. She flashed him a rare, yet grateful smile and wheeled her chair next to him. Chris was stunned by this change of attitude that he forgot the reason he'd interrupted in the first place.

"What's with this optimistic new Jill?" Chris asked her. Unexpectedly, she laughed and didn't reply, instead picking up his file and flicking through it. "Well?" Chris probed further, intrigued by this sudden switch.

"No, nothing, I just met up with Joseph and Forest last night, after I rang you, and we all had a good laugh. It's a shame you weren't there, to be honest. It was nice to loosen up around work members outside of this place" and with that, she smiled warmly at Chris, although it faded quickly as she took in his new expression. He was staring at her with a mingled look of disgust and fury. His heart was pounding, he couldn't believe it. She hung around with them two last night, god knows what happened. Was this lovely woman now with some other member of S.T.A.R.S.? Someone who wasn't him? He was the only one who was extremely kind to her, always trying to involve her more than everyone else; he knew Joseph only wanted his leg over, after being dumped by his girlfriend of six months a week ago.

The previous night, Chris had avoided going out, in case he saw Jill dressed up, hanging around other men who would stare at her body and offer to buy her drinks. He'd noticed how much more she'd opened up when she wasn't at work, and now that Joseph and Forest had seen the side of Jill that Chris craved to experience first hand, a certain green eyes monster had arisen within him. If he'd had known when she rang him that she was going to meet them, Chris would have certainly tagged along.

"What's wrong, Chris?"

"Nothing, I'm glad you had fun" he replied in a tone which heavily suggested he wasn't that much glad at all. Jill's face turned to annoyance, and she folded her arms and sat back in her chair.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You know Joseph only wants one thing after Sarah left him last Monday, you should know better!" Chris leaned over to her and whispered angrily.

"Have any suggestions, because as far as I'm aware, no-one else is ever interested in me, and the first moment someone does, you have an opinion!"

"The guys at the bar seem to take a vast interest," Chris said quickly, and instantly recoiled - she wasn't meant to know that he knew she was there once or twice a week. "I-I err-"

"What? _What _did you say?" Jill stood up, fuming. Chris looked up, worried she would attract attention. He continued stammering slightly but she turned sharply towards the door, opening them, turning back and said loudly, "And for your information, I was going to say no anyway, although what business it ever was of yours I don't know!" and slammed them shut behind her. Everyone was staring at Chris.

"What?!" He shouted at his audience, punched his desk and got up, following her out of the door. He looked left and right but couldn't guess which way she might've gone. He rushed down the corridor that led quickest to the exit and trotted out onto the main car park area. He craned his neck to look for Jill's small, blue car. He noticed it, empty, a few cars down, and so headed back inside. He leaned on the window and watched the beginnings of rain trickle down the glass.

Jill had run for the normally deserted female toilets located on the upper floor near the S.T.A.R.S. office. The mirror was cracked, the single sink had a leaky tap, and there were only two toilets and a tiny, dusty window. The hand dryer had long since bust, and the alternative roll of paper towelling was perched on top, a single sheet falling over the side. Jill and Rebecca were the only two members of the entire building who used this room. The downstairs toilets were much nicer, but also occupied mostly by the other female officers in the building. Jill was grateful they stayed away from this one. The cool room was always quiet and it was her haven for when she needed to cool off. It was quite often, and more so lately, as she was trying to keep up her barriers, but being around people such as her team mates was throwing her off. Especially that Chris. Her partner. He made her laugh, even unintentionally when he messed something up, and she was always there to help him out. Inwardly she smiled thinking about him. They'd been paired together only a few months ago, but already, Jill felt such a strong bond with him. This frightened her greatly. Her dad had always taught her to never get involved with a colleague, be it friendship or lover. The best teams had been destroyed by a couple being too horny for their own good, or letting their feelings put the team in danger. Jill had always listened to her dad, having not seen her mother since she left them both when she was only 5 years old.

_'Dad, why is it so hard now?_' She looked into the mirror, seeing her reflection looking scared. It wasn't a regular emotion for Jill to express, fear, and that scared her more.

_'Try the secret toilets'_ Chris thought, and strode right, towards the bathrooms. He tentatively knocked on the female door, waiting for a reply, before pushing it open very slightly and peeking in. Jill was stood by the sink, her hands gripping the counter, knuckles almost white, and her eyes wide open. Without thinking twice, Chris walked over to her, his arms extending to touch the small of her back and rubbed it in comfort.

"I'm sorry, you're right. It's no business of mine who takes an interest in you, and I guess I overreacted" he said solemnly, resting a hand on her shoulder, and looking at her in the mirror. She looked up, stared at his reflection. His hand's warmth lingered on the base of her spine where the short lived comforting burned into her skin; she hadn't felt any comforting touch in so long, that she almost asked him to carry on. Instead, she forced the thought out of her mind, and focused instead on what he said to her.

"How did you know I go out to that bar?" She was correct in assuming they both knew which one she referred to.

"I've been there a couple of times, I thought I'd leave you be seeing as you never noticed me. Like I said, you draw a lot of attention," Chris said as casually as possible. Whether she believed him or not, and by her hard expression it was 'not', Chris kept eye contact, hoping with all his might that she not delve further. She took a deep breath in, and let it out, her travelling gaze to the sink.

"I've never been outgoing around anyone I know more than an acquaintance for almost two years, Chris" she said wearily. "After James, I didn't feel much anyway. I especially didn't want another long term relationship. I was with him two years, I was engaged to him, before I found out he was sleeping with my best friend at the time" Chris suddenly recalled a photograph in her drawer he'd glanced at a few times, of a much younger Jill and a dark haired man whom she'd never spoken about. Chris just assumed she was in a long distance relationship with this guy, and hence never brought up the subject. She continued, "After that I moved here, and he moved to Canada with her. I told myself I would just be professional afterwards, get a good job, save up some money, and then find someone to settle down with. But I seem to be stuck in a rut where I won't let myself get closer to anyone. You're right, and I know Joseph only wants to get over Sarah a little faster. I go out to meet people I won't meet again. I come to work and refuse a friendly relationship with anyone, except maybe you, and look where it gets me, angry in the girls toilets with you stood watching". She looked up and smiled weakly. His hand squeezed her shoulder and then dropped.

"Jill, I didn't know. I'm sorry to spoil any chance you would have had with moving on, I truly am" Chris looked sad, and turned away, starting to walk out of the door.

"Hey, Chris?" Jill spun around on the spot, one arm covering her middle, holding herself, the other resting on the bathroom counter. She looked away, seemingly shy and embarassed of her emotions.

"Yeah?" he replied quietly, in a hushed voice.

"Am I still invited to come over yours?" Chris turned on the spot, a smile on his face. For the past month, Chris had invited Jill over to his to be friendly, to offer her some company. He knew she was lonely, but dared not speak it aloud. She had always refused his offer politely, but the small smiles always left Chris feeling empty.

"Yes, of course!" he beamed.

"See you tonight, then?"

"Yeah, yeah ok"

For the rest of the day, Jill carried on her work, her usual mask of void emotion on her face, yet Chris could not stop smiling, and no-one else in the office could figure out why.

------------

A/N -

Thanks to my subscriber!

Also, thanks for the reviews, Devil Rebel and Stardust4! :) You three made me feel like uploading this.

I've practically finished Ch2, but it needs tweaking. Also, Chapter 3 is in progress. Also, a lot of the mid story and ending is all being written. :)

Hope you enjoyed!

~Px4


	3. Tipsy

Chapter Two - Tipsy

Chris fumbled for the light switch through the opened front door, found it, and pressed it. The high watt bulb flickered on, illuminating the living room of Chris' tiny apartment.

"Wow, this is small, you were right," Jill said, standing by the door. She spied the heavy amount of clutter all around the floor and coffee table, coming to the conclusion it wasn't only his desk that Chris kept disorganised. The living room had one window, which gave a serene view of Racoon City's downtown area, a square television, a brown leather sofa and what appeared to be a joined kitchen around the corner. The door to the left was slightly ajar, but many disarrayed clothing items on the floor suggested it was Chris' bedroom. She carefully hopped over a discarded newspaper as Chris disappeared around a wall into the kitchen. "Shall I shut the door?" Jill asked loudly, attempting to peer around the open plan kitchen corner.

"Go ahead, make yourself at home!" Chris said, and the sound of a kettle being filled up followed. Jill closed the front door softly. Walking the clutter-free path that Chris clearly used himself to navigate this tiny space, she met him in the kitchen, where he was washing up a few mugs. Surprisingly, the kitchen was immaculate.

"You're so strange, Mr. Redfield" Jill smiled.

Chris turned around, drying the mug in his hand with a grey and white tea towel. "Why's that, Miss Valentine?"

"Your flat is horrendously messy, yet your kitchen is purely clean!" She waved a hand around jokingly, and spotted the cork board next to the far left cupboard. Chris noticed a change in her expression, and traced her eye gaze. His heart clenched tightly in shock as he noticed the photograph of the two of them. She wasn't supposed to notice that.

"Is that us?" Jill asked quietly, walking over to it and peering closer. Chris' palms were starting to get hot, and he laughed lamely.

"Yeeaah..." he said in a tone which made him sound like he was guilty of something. At least he'd moved it from the frame on the wall in his bedroom, because then she might be wondering why he seemed so attached to it.

It was the photograph of the day out on the field, where Jill had finally started talking to some of the team and acknowledged their presences more. Chris was holding Jill around the middle and she had a dazzling smile on her face, one that was sadly never repeated since.

Jill smiled, without looking at Chris, and said "You'll have to give me a copy of that, it's a really nice photo - we both genuinely look happy"

Chris knew why he looked so happy in the photograph, although hated to admit it to himself most times. He remembered on that day thinking of all the ways he could entrance her, try and make her fall for him. He'd soon stopped it one night when he attempted to corner her by sandwiching her between the desk and himself. He received a knee to the upper leg, just a few inches short of his crotch and warned him she would hit target next time he tried to come onto her. But, she softened up a little more each day. Over the past three months since the field day, she's started doing stuff like laughing at his jokes, making him coffee, noticing when he was late, helping him with the computers. Of course, Chris had tended to start noticing more things about his partner, things he kept firmly to himself. He realised neither had spoke for a while. He pulled his eyes away from the photograph and looked at Jill. A trace of a sad smile was on her lips.

"Why are you so happy?" he asked softly, breaking the comfortable silence.

"I think I realised that I had at least one person who cared about my feelings that day"

"Who?" Chris instantly felt a pang of jealousy, and regretted it instantly as she continued.

"You, Chris, you always tried to involve me as a friend, not being like all the other guys there," Jill reminisced "Which is possibly why I only like talking to you". She turned to smile up at him. "Thank you, for that". The smile, the expression, the rare joy had returned to her face and Chris was beginning to enjoy them - a lot. He noticed the sudden closeness once again, if he could summon the courage and lean down and -

"So, do you want coffee?" Chris asked, distracting himself for the second time that day. Jill nodded. He gestured to sit on the sofa, and to wait a few minutes. He ignored her when she laughed about the state of his room and made a comment about how she should come and tidy it up sometime. Two mugs of steaming coffee gripped into his hands, he walked into the living room, elbowed some stuff off the table and placed the cups down. Jill was sat politely, her hands folded on her knees.

"You can relax here, it's not work!" Chris smiled warmly as he sat down next to her.

"So why were you so happy on that photograph, you never told me"

_Uh-oh, here was the questioning, act normal, Chris and for goodness sake, don't tell her the real reason._

"Because it was a nice day, and you just seemed happy so I guess it rubbed off," _Well done, Chris Redfield, you failed. _"I suppose it happens easily, seeing as you don't seem happy all the time" _OK, carry on failing, Chris, insult her and tell her she's basically just a moody woman_. He looked into Jill's eyes, she was smiling sadly, and he wished he knew what she was thinking.

"You're right, I'm not happy a lot, am I? But since I'm opening up a lot more often, maybe I'll start being happy again, right?"

Chris reached out and patted her hands, his skin turning prickled and hot, his heart seizing in his chest as he brushed her swiftly. He quickly withdrew his hand, still smiling. He reached over and grabbed Jill's coffee mug, passing it to her, hoping not to drop it. She took the mug, their hands briefly touching once more. Chris' face started to feel hot.

_'Oh crap, I'm not blushing am I? Can men even do that?!_' he wondered. He stood up quickly and strode to the bedroom.

"I'm just changing my clothes, won't be long" He forced a reassuring yet fake smile on his face and disappeared behind the door. It didn't close fully, being obscured by some form of cotton clothing. Chris flopped headfirst down on the bed, covering his face with his hands. '_Stop blushing, you idiot, you're not some teenage girl'_. Standing up quietly, he changed into some long, dark green pyjama-type, soft fabric trousers and a plain white t-shirt. He walked out of the bedroom, to see the back of Jill's head. She was still in her uniform, he noticed.

"Do you wanna change or something, you can't be comfortable in the uniform"

"I don't have anything to change into, though" She reminded him with a small smile. Chris shrugged and sat down next to her. He picked up his mug and sipped.

"So, have you ever seen anyone you fancy yet? Or is it too soon?" Chris had opened his mouth before his brain had caught up. To his surprise, Jill laughed before answering.

"Perhaps too soon, I don't just typically fall for someone based on looks; I prefer to get to know them first. But I have seen a few attractive men, if that's what you mean. I can differentiate with fancying and finding someone attractive!" Jill laughed slightly "I sound horrible don't I? That's probably where I'm going wrong; I try to fall in love with a personality on purpose. Maybe I should relax a bit more"

"There's nothing wrong with that, but you'd have to think 'Do I want to wake up next to them again and again' and if you couldn't, then you're not destined together"

"You sound like a fortune teller" Jill eyed him sceptically. He continued grinning, so she decided to ask the same question in return. "Any lucky lady caught your eye, yet?"

"Well, yes, you could put it that way, but I'm not bothered, as I know that by trying a relationship with her, it could screw up a lot of things that are fine as they are" Oh, Chris, so vague and yet so quick with your response. He was freaking out in his mind, praying that was enough to keep her entertained.

"You should tell her," she said, taking a sip of her coffee politely. "She would most likely enjoy having a tall, dark haired and handsome guy on her arm".

'Ha! If only she knew what she was saying' Chris smirked slightly, then hid it by drinking from his coffee.

A few hours later and the awkward banter had turned into a relaxed conversation. The coffee had turned into a glass of wine that Chris kept for anyone who wanted something stronger. He had his own reasons for not touching a drop of alcohol in his life. Jill, however, was happy drinking it. Her words had changed pitch and she kept smiling at Chris longingly. They kept talking for hours, letting their thoughts flow freely. He found out that Jill's favourite colour was blue and that she was allergic to dogs. Nothing about her past, much, Chris noticed, but he didn't pry.

"Chriiiis," Jill purred as she slid up next to him and rest her head on his shoulder. "I like you" she continued with a smile and closed her eyes. Chris beamed back at her, but then realised it was getting late. He glanced at the clock on the wall - it read quarter past midnight.

"Jill? Jill? Hey, are you going back to yours tonight?" He regretted saying it, but no matter what would he leave her to walk home alone. He should just get her to stay, in this state of tipsiness she surely would.

"Hmm? Why wouldn't I be?" She opened her eyes and groggily looked up at him.

"Its the next day - we're at work in less than nine hours"

"Do you want me out?" She blurted out loudly, suddenly looked extremely sad, and very tired. Chris stood up, beckoning her into the bedroom. She stood up, confused, and wobbled over to Chris, who caught her in his arms and guided her towards his room.

"I do _not_ want you out; you can stay here tonight, ok?" He gestured towards his large double bed, which took up around ninety percent of the tiny room. Jill smiled, looking weary and nodded, sitting on the bed.

"Just lemme get a wash, and then I'll grab some blankets and sleep on the sofa tonight, alright?"

"It's too small, I'll sleep on there, it's ok" Jill started to get up in protest, but Chris pushed her back down. He looked down at her and she looked so small against him. A cute size, he noticed.

"No, don't be silly, I'm sleeping on the sofa" And with that, he walked into the en suite miniscule bathroom, closing the door. Jill sat wearily on the edge of the bed, listening to the sounds of the water running from the tap. She fell back on the bed, noticing how comfortable it was, how much she would love to continue sleeping in his bed rather than her own awful single sized one back at hers. The ambience of the water helped her close her eyes.

Eventually, the taps squeaked off, and Chris came out, looking slightly fresher. Jill was completely out, her feet barely touching the floor, and her head resting half way up the bed. Chris walked over to her, and lifted her gently in his arms and placed her in the unmade section of his bed, pulling the thick duvet over her shoulders, fighting the urge to stroke her hair or kiss her forehead. He gave in, and stroked her cheek slightly. Thankfully, she didn't move an inch. After grabbing some blankets, Chris left the room, kicking the shirt from the doorway and closing the door softly behind him.

-----------------------

A/n

Thanks to everyone who reviewed and subscribed, I feel awesome about it! This chapter is short, unfortunately, and I'm sorry for that! I'll do replies later for you lovely reviewers - I dont have a lot of convenient time to upload this and write it - it's hard for me to do so :(

Thanks for reading!! x

Px4


	4. Suprise!

Ugh, well, hey!  
Sorry for not updating earlier, but so many things have happened and just not having the privacy to write this up in :(

It's a lame update, and I apologise, but I'm working on Ch4 already. There was a part of this missing, that I've cut and I'm putting back in later, dont worry.

Enjoy!!

* * *

A knock came at the door at about half seven, and Jill blurrily looked around the unfamiliar room.

_'Where the hell am I?'_ Jill rubbed her head. The night came flooding back to her - she was still at Chris' house, forcing him to sleep on the sofa. She remembered the three glasses of red wine she'd had the night before, too. She didn't drink for a reason, because her tolerance was so low it was embarrassing. _'Christ, I hope I didn't say anything stupid'_. She felt too relaxed around Chris to trust herself under any alcoholic influence as well.

"Yes? Chris?" Jill called out. She sat up, feeling groggy. The door opened, and Chris' head popped around the edge of it. He smiled at her and walked to the bed, where he sat on the edge.

"Morning, sleepy," he smiled at her. She looked so confused, and Chris found it endearing. A quick thought flashed in his head '_I could get used to seeing her like this'_ which he dispelled fast, deciding now wasn't the time. "Do you want some coffee, or some toast or something?"

"A shower would be nice, actually," she replied "I'll make any drinks after; you did tell me to make myself at home. I ought to do something for you instead"

Chris laughed slightly, and showed her the mechanics of his shower. The bathroom was so small that they had to dance around awkwardly in order to move around easily. When she was safely showering, Chris took advantage of the momentary empty bedroom to gather his clothes for that day together. He got a fresh uniform shirt and pair of boxers from the drawer, though his shirt was heavily crinkled, he tried vainly to stretch out the creases and gave a quiet 'humph' when he discovered it was a futile attempt. He shrugged; it's not like he was going to get the iron out, and besides, the ironing board his sister made him buy was still in its plastic wrapping, propped upside down in the utility cupboard and collecting cobwebs.

He pulled on the pale green t-shirt and quickly swapped his bedtime boxers for the fresh ones, his eyes on the bathroom door the entire time in case Jill popped her head out. That wouldn't be the best start to the day, he thought. His messy, wavy brown hair looked out of place - it was somewhat part of the S.T.A.R.S. uniform that hair stayed out of the face, either by slicking back the hair itself or wearing a hat. Joseph chose a red bandana, Jill a blue military beret with the S.T.A.R.S. emblem on the front. Rebecca already had very cropped boyish hair, and the rest seemed to follow Wesker's unwritten rule. Most of the members speculated that it was just because Wesker wanted the power trip it gave him to see everyone in his image, but Chris waved it off, saying Wesker wasn't out for any power, he was just the Alpha captain.

His tongue between his teeth and a look of distaste on his face, Chris started putting his hair back with the hair gel his captain had recommended.

When him, Barry and Forest had been sent out to get a pot from the local pharmacy, Barry was the first to comment.

_'This is cement, not hair gel' he stated, rubbing some of the grey goo between his fingers._

Chris chuckled to himself as he finished combing his hair back, and he heard the shower turn off. His thoughts snapped to Jill immediately. She would need to use her spare uniform at work to change into when they got there, so they'd have to set off early enough to avoid a lecture. He walked out of the bedroom, and flopped down on the sofa, avoiding tidying up the duvet and pillows. He closed his eyes for a moment and rested his head back, his arms stretched out along the back of the two-seater.

Jill tentatively poked her head out of the bedroom, and saw Chris dozing on the sofa. A mischievous grin spread across her face and she walked closer, silently, on the balls of her feet, remembering her dad's stealth lessons. She bit her lip in an attempt to quell any giggling, and she crept up behind him and opened her mouth in preparation for shouting in his face.

"Hey Jill, you done in the shower?" he opened one eye as she loomed over him and she gave a small squeal and leapt back, tripping over a pair of boots and falling on her backside. Chris laughed heartily as he turned around and kneeled on the sofa, folding his arms along the top and smirking down on his furious partner. She started getting up when he swiftly made his way towards her and held out his hand to help her.

"Don't give me that look, Shorty," he said as he pulled her to her feet "You were going to scare the shit out of me, too"

Jill was trying, and clearly failing to suppress a laugh as she dusted herself off, trying to look at her lower back.

"What's stuck on me?" She asked, twirling around, but still twisting her body. Chris spotted a white sock caught on her trousers, and reached to get it off; brushing a part of her he'd only dreamed of touching. He imagined grabbing her and ripping down those tight trousers, and then thought of the consequences he might face if he even tried. He'd be in a hospital bed within half an hour.

"Chris? How did you know I was there?"

Chris was brought back to the present by her quiet voice breaking the silence. She'd turned around, and started up at him, her eyes wide and worried.

"Whoa whoa, hey - what's that looking for? I guess it's because we've got that whole partner thing going on, ESP or something" he replied. Jill raised an eyebrow at him.

"Oh yeah? What am I thinking right this second?"

"How sexy I am, of course, how much you'd wanna -" but Chris was silenced by a finger on his lips, and his heart picked up pace as his lips touched her skin for the very first time.

"Nice try, Redfield," she winked and pulled her hand back from his face. She knew he was right, in some respects, but it was not what she'd been thinking about. Jill was worried about losing the stealth tactics that her dad spent many years teaching her. "Let's get something to eat, eh?"

Some fifteen minutes later, they were both stood in the kitchen, making breakfast.

"Don't ever give me alcohol again, Chris, it's unfair, if you want to know anything about me, you shouldn't play so dirty"

"What? That's not what I was doing!"

Jill laughed, "Relax, Chris, I'm only playing with you" she punched his arm lightly.

After a wholesome breakfast of a banana sandwich for Jill and a bowl of some highly sugary and very unhealthy chocolaty cereal - with little milk - for Chris (He offered her the same, but she refused politely and patted his stomach, suggesting he do the same thing), they started getting ready for work. Chris retreated to his bathroom, while Jill sat on his bed, lacing up her boots and slipping her gloves on. She put a hand through her hair, dissatisfied with it regardless. Sighing, she fell back on his bed, her feet dangling, looking at the ceiling. She stared at the plaster shapes, thinking about how comfortable she felt being around Chris, and that she was actually in his bed. If she told any of the other STARS members, they would instantly think wrong. He was a really good friend, and she appreciated it a lot, she didn't know a lot of people around Raccoon City, even being here for many months now. It was coming up to a year to the S.T.A.R.S. being created, which would mean an office party. She reminisced of the first day, when everyone was introduced to each other. Her hair was a bit longer back then, just able to put it back in a tie. They all wore regular clothes and were shown desks that they'd be using.

_Jill looked at her small, clean table with a rather old computer perched on it. There was a lot of chatter in the room, mostly male voices, and Jill looked up to see a very young girl looking rather nervous and out of place. She was folding her uniform back up, a green and white ensemble with a large red cross on it. 'She's the medic?' Jill thought. The girl looked up, as though hearing her thoughts, and caught Jill's eye quickly before looking away. Jill smiled slightly and went around her desk, extending her hand to the girl._

_"Jill Valentine, I'm with Alpha team" she grinned widely, friendly. The girl looked up, and took her hand, slightly shaking._

_"Rebecca Chambers, Bravo" she replied with a quiet voice. Jill took in her appearance. She was roughly the same height, with pale brown hair cut into a rather boyish fashion. Her green eyes were very timid looking; she kept looking at the floor and kept her arms behind her back._

_"You're a little young for this, aren't you?" came a voice from behind Jill. She noticed Rebecca blush, and turned around to face a slightly taller man, with dark brown hair and a cheesy smile. 'God, I hope they're all this good looking' Jill thought cheekily, and dismissed the thought quickly. James wasn't old news just yet. Besides, Jill strictly kept up the ideal of keeping personal life away from work. "I'm Chris Redfield, how do you two ladies do?"_

_'Suave'_

_"Jill Valentine, and this is Rebecca Chambers" Jill ignored his attempt at cheesy conversation and cut straight to introductions. She turned around to smile at Rebecca, who seemed grateful not to have to speak._

_"I'm seventeen" she piped up, "I just graduated early from university" smiling, her face was bright red. Jill looked amazed at her, 'Just seventeen, I wish I was that skilled at her age'. Chris shook both their hands, his grin never faltering. Jill found herself almost unable to look away from him, as he walked away to greet other members. She smirked and looked at Rebecca._

_"I guess we know who the player is in the office, right?" Rebecca laughed quietly at Jill's comment. They both walked around, introducing themselves to other people._

_"It's a shame I wont be starting with everyone here," Rebecca said when they were alone. Jill looked at her questioningly. "I need to take a few months training in field medicine, as I'm just fresh of college and I haven't had any real experience yet!'_

_"That's too bad, but you'll be back here before you know it! I'll look after your desk until then!" Jill was starting to like the girl. They shared some more conversation, and then she had to leave for her train. They all said goodbye to her, which was clearly too much for her to handle and she stammered a farewell out, before leaving with a bright red face._

_"Bless her, I've heard she's brilliant, though" Chris' voice came from behind Jill. She turned around to see him putting stuff on the desk next to hers._

_"And at such a young age, too" Jill nodded, leaning against her table and watching her new neighbour put a picture on his desk. It was of a young, red-haired happy looking girl. His girlfriend or daughter? Jill mused, studying the photo. As if reading her mind, Chris stood up straight and turned to face Jill._

_"My sister, Claire" he said with a somewhat indifferent expression. Jill wanted to laugh, they almost looked nothing alike. Maybe in the shape of the nose or- no, not really. Jill looked up from the photo to find Chris looking at her, and for a couple of seconds their eyes locked. Chris looked away quickly, clearly embarrassed and mumbled an apology. Jill felt very confused, there was a feeling in her chest at that moment she hadn't felt since...him_.

The two walked into the S.T.A.R.S. office together that morning, the first time they'd ever done so. The rest of the team looked at them, some shocked, and Joseph Frost and Forest Speyer were two among them. They sat at a shared desk, and even though they weren't partners and were on separate teams, the two had hit it off with a friendship. They both shared a look as Chris pulled Jill's chair out for her to sit on. She responded with a punch on his arm but sat down with a grin on her face regardless.

"Chris is early - and he arrived with Jill - that means that they came to work together," Joseph whispered to Forest. Forest gained a serious, thoughtful expression and nodded after hearing the theory. "So, that means they came from the same apartment last night" he continued. "And if they came from the same apartment, that means they shared the night together!"

The two continued their gossiping whilst Chris decided to go get coffee for himself and his partner. A nod from Rebecca and Barry confirmed their requests, and he started walking over to Joseph and Forest's desk where he heard their whispering.

"What can I get you two conspiring old women, then?" He said with a grin. Both men jumped; startled by the appearance of the very person they were talking about.

"Just a black coffee, err, thanks" Forest said warily. Joseph sat back in his chair, a wide smirk on his face.

"Nothing for me, man, but I'm sure there's something you want" Chris looked up from his tiny list and narrowed his eyes at Joseph, suspicion held in his expression.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked warily - did he even want to know? Joseph's Cheshire Cat-like grin expanded wider.

"Oh, nothing" he replied. Chris shrugged it off quickly and headed over to his captain, Wesker's, desk.

"Anything for the captain this morning?" He said brightly. Chris was a great admirer of his Captain, seeing him at work, and the praise he received from him kept him happy throughout most missions. Chris didn't want a big head, he wasn't that type of guy, but still, something about the way Wesker appreciated him made him feel accomplished. His constant stiff mood might have been a part of that, Wesker barely smiled, as though this job was not his chosen occupation, so when a compliment was given, it deviated from his character.

"Nothing, Mr Redfield, thanks" he didn't even look up from a report he was reading. Chris swiftly walked out of the office and headed off to the coffee machine in the cafeteria. There was a heavy silence, and Jill could feel the stares of a few people on her back.

"I'm err, I'm gunna help him out" Jill said, and anxiously followed him out of the door. As soon as it clicked shut, Joseph got out of his seat and let out a whooping sound.

"Redfield and Valentine are at it!!" he shouted and punched his fist in the air, whilst Forest stood up and gave him a rough high-five. Barry chuckled in the corner and the rest of the team joined in the chant of 'They're at it, they're at it'. All except for Rebecca and Wesker, who both decided to stay out of this, for fear of the mentioned people coming back early and using whatever means necessary to silence the rowdy gathering.

* * *

Ugh, I suck at review replies already, but thanks everyone!! I don't think I missed anyone out here, and if I did I'm very sorry!! :c

Striped-Tie:  
Thank you! I'm so over the moon that you like this! Yours are still superior, though!

Stardust4:  
Thank you for all your kind words, and dont worry, she'll open up eventually!

Devil Rebel:  
I'll try to keep it up, haha ;__; Glad you're enjoying it!

MrsMoshae:  
Thank you so much!! ^___^ You're so nice!! I'm very happy you've liked it this far!

D-Chan-67:  
Thank you!! :D

Neonfreakshow89:  
Thanks alot! You give me too much credit, I'm sure :D haha, thanks alot!


	5. Blue

A/N

Hey, well, this is a rather late update once again, but I managed to go over the 3k word mark this time! (Not a bigee, but hey!)

This follows on pretty much immediately from the previous chapter, so enjoy!

Also, I am aware that, despite me trying to be as canonical as possible, Jill's 'father' is considered non-canon, and I hope no-one gets put off by the fact I've put him in this. Review replies at the end, thanks!

Also, if you spot any mistakes, I beg you to please notify me of them, I want to make this as readable as possible.

-------

"People seem quiet today" Jill looked up at Chris with a small smile. She was carrying two cups of coffee, whilst Chris was carrying a tray of three takeaway cups of various drinks. They were walking along a silent corridor, the weather outside casting a gloomy light across the walls.

Chris nodded slightly and looked back at her. She still had that worried look on her face that had been bothering him the entire way to work. Casting quick glances her way when driving through Raccoon City proved something was wrong with her, she barely uttered a word. Not that Jill was the talkative type, but he expected her to be a little looser with him now. They'd shared a fun night together, away from everyone, and he could feel the barriers were starting to crumble.

But as he looked at her small, timid smile whist they were walking back to their office, he could see the anxiety in her features, and he wanted to know what it was.

This new desire of him to know everything that Jill was thinking was beginning to annoy him - why should he even want to? He didn't have a right to, she was a very private woman and she liked it that way. But he didn't want her to feel like she couldn't open up when she wanted to - and a small part of him knew he'd enjoy being the one she could talk to.

Slowing his pace, he switched hands, carrying the tray in only his right and reached out to touch Jill's elbow. She jumped a little at the touch, and turned to face him.

"Jill, what's wrong?" he asked sincerely. "And none of that 'There's nothing wrong' crap" he offered her a grin, which wasn't returned, but instead she sighed and looked down. They both stopped walking, and Jill turned to face Chris, her posture slumped slightly.

"I cant tell you, really, it would take a lot of time, in private, and I don't know if I can trust you with the whole information yet" She said in a hushed voice, her tone sad and defeated.

"Private time, you say?" Chris offered slyly, smirking at her. Jill gave a short laugh and nudged him with her elbow.

"Yes Chris, private time with you" She smiled up at him. "My place, eight o' clock?" Jill started walking off again, resuming her pace.

"Wow, err, yeah sure!" Chris was taken aback by the invitation, but his chest swelled at the thought of finally seeing her apartment. Hurrying to catch up with her, he let his mind wander: What would it look like? Blue, most likely...

"Oh and yeah, people do seem quiet today, you're right" He said, striking up conversation in the quiet hallway. Jill nodded and reached for the handle when suddenly, Wesker wrenched it open from the other side.

'-**HAD ENOUGH**' he shouted, clearly finishing his sentence, stalking past Jill and Chris and moodily stomped off. Jill and Chris stood quizzically looking into the office, where Joseph was standing on a table, wearing Jill's beret and leaning in as though he were kissing Forest, who was wearing Chris' jacket. Everyone had frozen and was staring at the doorway, and whatever was going on had clearly come to a sudden stop at their reappearance. Joseph quickly stood upright, his pouting face now bright red as he whipped Jill's beret off and slinked as fast as lighting back to his desk. Forest was trying to pull off Chris' jacket, but it got stuck on his arm, he gave up and tried to dignifiedly rush back to the shared desk with still wearing just one sleeve. Barry hurriedly sat down; looking away and Rebecca covered her face with her fringe, suddenly interested in the wall. Brad yelped and ran out of the office as Chris walked in first, wearing a look of utter disturbance as he placed the drinks on the desk. Jill however, had twigged a little quicker than Chris, slammed the cups down on the desk and stormed out, Wesker-style, slamming the door behind her.

"What the hell just happened?" Chris said to the silent room. Barry coughed slightly and pretended to carry on with his work.

Twice in two days Jill had stormed out of the office in a foul mood. But Chris was very thankful that this time, it wasn't his fault.

"Is someone going to explain what the hell is going-" Chris' voice started rising in volume, but Richard decided it was time to intervene.

"They were taking the piss out of you and Jill because you walked in together this morning, and by Joe's standard that means you both slept together" He didn't even look at Chris, but remained calm and carried on cleaning his shotgun. He knew Chris would blow a fuse in a short time, so he tried to remain as passive as possible, avoiding his glare.

There was a short, stuffy pause in which they all waited for Chris to explode. Joseph winced his eyes shut and Forest was still trying to get the coat off whilst trying not to move too much. But the shouting never came.

Despite Chris being somewhat of a loose cannon at times, (in particular one, when Joseph pretended to hit on his sister's photograph), his tone was laden with disappointment, rather than anger.

"You guys," He said stiffly, glaring at them. "There is nothing going on between me and Jill. She needed some company last night, some friendly company, and I gave her that. She ended up drunk and was falling asleep in the early hours of this morning. She slept in my bed whilst I stayed on the couch. Why I needed to explain my private life to you two is beyond me, but next time you feel the need to mock mine and Jill's partnership, do it in your own private time, not in our faces. We've been partners for about 8 months, one day of that she's been talking openly to me. Get a grip, and give Jill more respect, she's not some sort of easy lay". He nodded his head at the cups on his desk. "Barry, Becca, there's your drinks. Tell Brad his is there when he comes back with his tail between his legs" Chris strode to the door and slammed it shut behind him, the third person to do so that day.

Forest and Joseph let out a huge breath and Joseph started mumbling about "Who does he think he is...not the boss of me...", but Chris returned a second later, making Joseph yelp at the door flying open. He walked over to Forest and wrenched the coat from him, giving him a death glare and walked out, slamming for the fourth time.

"Ooh, you guys were nearly toast there" Rebecca's small voice piped up. Her confidence had gained since she was properly recruited into S.T.A.R.S. two months ago; clearly field training gave her a boost. She was still a little intimidated by the guys she worked with, but she'd watch how Jill would react, and try and mimic her style of work. Speaking up for yourself, sticking by your opinion, and stating your authority were some of the things she'd picked up from her colleague. Joseph scowled at her and she stuck her tongue out, childishly in retaliation.

"She's right," Barry said. "That was a close one"

"Shut up old man, you were joining in" Joseph replied rudely.

"Old? I'm not that much older than you, what are you, 26?"

Joseph gave a grunt, and then sighed. Forest looked over at him, sympathetically. "Hey come on, she wont be mad. For long, that is". Joseph gave a short laugh, and proceeded to carry on with his work.

*

A short while later, Jill plonked herself down heavily on a bench in the front lobby and put her head in her hands. This is why she didn't try and get closer to anyone, she liked her privacy and that was that. No-one ever managed to find out her secrets - she never opened up. She spent one night at a colleague's house. One night! If she were at Rebecca's no-one would be thinking indecent thoughts about them. She didn't want a relationship till she'd settled down, got some decent money in the bank, able to start a family maybe. She got a sudden image in her head of her settling down with Chris, but shook it off quickly and growled into her palms.

"Hey, you ok miss?" she looked up and saw a young man peering down at her with a look of concern. She dropped her hands and looked to the left, towards the entrance of the RPD, staring at nothing.

"Yeah, I'm fine thank you" she said in a defeated voice. The man walked off, and she heard a door creak shut in the distance. She didn't even know why she was this defensive about them joking about her and Chris being together. Maybe it was just a lack of the respect she thought she'd gained. Or maybe she just still had a stick up her backside that the other members clearly didn't. Not being able to relax around her co-workers frustrated her, but whenever she felt like letting her hair 'down', she could hear her dad telling her it was a bad idea.

Her 'bad idea' soon walked into her eye level. She sighed and let her gaze travel upwards.

"Hey Chris" she smiled sadly at him. Maybe she should call off her invitation from earlier, but his worried face made her think otherwise.

"Come on," he outstretched his arm, his hand open and inviting "Wesker's just gone off home, told me to tell the rest of them to make sure they work, but I don't feel much like sticking around. How about you, wanna go to your place early?"

Jill's smile widened and stood up, not taking his hand. Chris grimaced slightly and awkwardly put his hand in his pocket. They walked swiftly and in a comfortable silence out of the entrance and into the parking area.

*

The rest of the S.T.A.R.S. office members were sat silently at their desks. The sound of typing could be heard from Brad's desk. Barry looked over at the Captain's desk.

"He's not coming back, is he?" Rebecca watched him looking at the desk and gave her thoughts.

"Not at all" Barry agreed "Everyone off home?" Murmured agreement rose up from everyone, and they all rushed for the door.

The rest of the afternoon, the office was left purely empty, and thankfully no higher-ups decided to pay it a visit.

*

"Home sweet home!" Jill opened her door wide, letting Chris in. Chris grinned - he was right. It wasn't much bigger than his own flat, but the kitchen wasn't open plan, and it was much tidier. Her walls were white, her flooring wooden, but nearly everything else was different shades of blue.

Her sofa was a simple two-seater, with a patterned throw over the back of it. Her coffee table separated the TV from the sofa, and a pale blue rug sat beneath it. It was all a little too immaculate, according to Chris, and he felt a little twinge of guilt at how messy his own place had been. The window's blinds were wide open, allowing as much light, as the outside weather was giving, to drench the room. She walked towards a white wooden door and opened it wide, a bright kitchen was behind, and it was much smaller than his. He followed in behind her, reminded heavily of his own bathroom. There was only a tightly cramped set of cupboards and a cooker. And a separate fridge and freezer by the look of it. Whilst Chris was busy noticing everything he could about her apartment (such as a magnet on her fridge shaped like a cottage), Jill was busy rummaging through a cupboard.

"Hey, you want a drink of something?" She seemed to be having trouble reaching for something in the cupboard, her height clearly giving her problems. She was shuffling through various tins and packets, clearly her cupboards weren't as organised as the rest of the house.

"Yeah sure, what have you got?"

"Well, I am trying to find my special coffee I only keep for guests, and seeing as I rarely have guests it's managed to hide somewhere in here"

"Need a hand?"

"No it's ok-whoa!" But Chris had ignored her, grabbed her by the middle quickly and lifted her up as though she weighed nothing. She gasped at the shock, and was about to complain when she spotted the bag of coffee and reached in to get it out. She tugged at it and nodded at Chris who let her down. Hr face had flushed red, and she mumbled her thanks as grabbed the kettle in haste. When she tried darting to the right, she realised Chris was still holding her, his hands lightly resting on the start of her hips and her skin grew hot. She hadn't had this much physical contact in a long time, and felt like an idiot for getting excited from it. Her mind told her that she really needed to think about getting a different kind of partner soon, or else gentle brushes like this with her co-worker would start becoming something she'd crave.

As thought being brought back down to Earth, Chris dropped his hands and cleared his throat, stepping back a little.

"You know when you said private time back at work, I didn't know you actually meant it," Jill joked, looking over her shoulder and smirked as she filled the kettle up. "Go sit yourself down; I'll be through in a minute"

Chris complied and went back through the living room. "So, you gunna give me a tour?" He called loudly, although not realising Jill was right behind him. She grinned as she tapped him on the shoulder and nodded sideways towards another door. The kettle started making a noise, and Jill took his arm and opened the next nearest door. It was her bathroom, with a stand-up shower, no bathtub, and a large rectangular mirror above the sink. It struck Chris that the minimalistic approach was Jill's desire; she didn't like clutter clearly.

"The bathroom" she said, cocking her head.

"Nice!" he laughed in response.

As they retreated back into the living room, she went for the final door, her hand quivered above the doorknob before grasping it tightly and opening into her bedroom. The difference was immediate, the bedspread was a forest green, the walls a crisp duck-egg blue, and small beech wood nightstand, that held a single drawer, some books underneath and on top, a blue book, the covers lined with blue silk. A single biro pen lay next to it. Jill acknowledged the room and hurried over to the book, and slid it swiftly into the drawer, not looking at Chris.

"How about that coffee then?"

"What was that book?"

"My diary, keep off" she walked past him and hurried to the kitchen.

"Oh aye, what's in there then? Something about how much you want me?" Chris laughed and followed her.

"Yes, pages and pages of how sexy you are and how I dream you'll come to my window late at night and declare your undying love for me before we have passionate sex on my sofa" her response was very quick - too quick she thought - but witty. Their faces remained straight at they stared at each other for a few seconds, before both burst into laughter.

"Come on Squirt, get the coffee done and you can come tell me how sexy you think I am" He chuckled, and Jill disappeared into the kitchen.

A short while later, the two of them were sat on the couch. Chris was blowing on his coffee, the steam twisting its shape as it poured upwards from the cup, the coffee smelled beautiful, and he was in a little hurry to drink it, after leaving his at work to go cold.

"So impatient, Chris, let it cool. Y'know, it's true what they say - patience is a virtue. Heed their advice".

"So come on, no talking about me, what's your problem since this morning?"

"Oh," Her eyes suddenly seemed distant. "I've got a little secret to tell you, Chris, but you need to promise me," she put her cup down and snapped her head towards him, her eyes wide. "If this gets out, both me and my father are done for. Promise me, you'll never talk about it other than with me, in private. Never to anyone else, not even if you had a girlfriend, or in the future, your wife. I know it's not good to keep secrets from your wife or whatever, but this isn't about strengthening a relationship. You could lose me a father, and you'd lose a partner"

"What if you were my wife, would I still have to keep it from you?" He smirked at her and flinched when she nudged his arm.

"A little early to propose Redfield, you don't know anything about me" she grinned.

"You like the colour blue?"

"Nice guess, but you're going off topic now"

"Sorry! Sorry" Chris replied quickly, and tried sipping his coffee.

"My dad and I lived together, my mum died when I was quite young, and Dad couldn't really afford to keep the house on his menial income. So, he got in with a new crowd. And this 'crowd' as it were, happened to be high-end robbers. They weren't house burglars, or petty thieves, but well trained and very rich people. My dad thought it would have been a very good idea to start a life of crime, for some reason. But regardless of that, he would barely ever see me. When I was at school, he'd be at home, keeping quiet or out at his day job. By night, though, he was out with 'the guys' as he called them" Jill took a breath and glanced sideways at Chris. He hadn't moved, and she didn't know whether to take that as a good or bad sign. Nevertheless, she continued. "On the rare chance he did get time off, he'd teach me how to do his job. I suppose he got some sort of kick out of it, but anyway, that's what's been bothering me. I couldn't sneak up on you earlier." She concluded on a sad note. There was a pause.

"That's all, that's all that's been bothering you?" Chris said, a smile in his voice. "Oh wow, I thought I'd done something awful to you! Aww, Jill, come here" he put his cup down and stretched his arms out. She raised an eyebrow, and refused his embrace.

"Aren't you bothered that my dad was a - a -"

"No, it does not bother me in the slightest; I'm not partners with your dad, am I?"

Jill smiled. She wasn't ready to tell him more just yet, and she could probably understand it if Chris seemed flippant about it, she knew much more than she was letting on, but all in due course.

They carried on talking, sharing and enjoying each other's company until the sky grew dark outside, but neither noticed.

And now, time for replies to you wonderful people!

Stardust4: Thank you very much! You're very kind :)

Supermodel Sandwich: I'm very happy to hear I've got them in character, let's hope it stays that way!! Hope you liked this update!

CJJS: Wow, thank you, I'm honoured you've broken out of your normality to read mine, and I'm happy you've enjoyed it! It's true I'll focus on this couple, but don't worry; it will speak about other characters too.

Natasha Sunderland: Thanks! I wonder if you liked how they did react? Well, there's not much to like really, it's not awesome :( But I hope you liked it anyway!!

Dream Fighter75: Thank you! I'm glad it's entertaining you and that you're enjoying it!

Little Lady Kunimitsu: Thank you!! That's ok, I don't mind if you took your time, no need to apologise :). Thank you for the review, it's good to know I'm getting the characters down well.

Thanks everyone :3 It makes me happy to see reviews!

And once again, deepest apologies at being so slow at updating, I don't have a lot of time to do this, and I'm glad you've put up with me so far!

Also, thanks to my secret readers!! You know who you are if you're reading this 3


	6. Brrr

Heyy, eugh I'm so sorry this is very late, I've been away on holiday and all sorts, and then I lost Chapter 5, so I got all down about it. Today, though, I managed to write 3600 words for it!

I'll try and update a lot more soon.

Word of warning, this chapter is a little fluffy, but that's because we'll be seeing the Mansion Incident kick off very soon!

Also, I cant WAIT for Alternative Edition! It's going to be amazing, right?

Anyway, here you go!

* * *

**Chapter 5 - Brrr**

It became a mutual agreement between the two of them that they would have a movie night every Friday night, and the routine stuck like superglue over a series of months, and the months grew colder as they approached winter. The previous Friday night had been at Jill's, and looking out the window in the morning sparked some sort of fury within Jill.

The rooves and ground outside were lightly dusted with fresh snow, November was just beginning and the temperature was going down faster than a skateboarder on a near vertical ramp.

There was a lot of clattering around in Jill's bedroom, and Chris watched her rooting through her wardrobe as he sipped his coffee from the doorway. She finally produced a large wooden box, and flung it on the bed with hidden strength. Despite her size, Chris knew she could give any of the guys in the office a run for their money with an arm wrestle. Except for him, she always seemed to lose as soon as their hands gripped, and he'd slam her into the desk. This did wonders to Chris' ego, and he stood smirking in the door way, his eyes showing that his thoughts were definitely anywhere but where his body was.

"CHRIS!"

"Ah what?!" He jumped a mile, nearly spilling coffee on the floor.

"Do you want a spare scarf for today?" He looked on the bed, seeing the box was full of winter apparel, scarves, mittens, gloves and woolly hats. "I have enough spares, and most of them are men's anyway, I don't do the whole pink fluffy thing"

"What's the occasion? There's barely any snow out there, Jay, nothing to get this worked up for..." but his voice trailed off as Jill's eyes narrowed.

"It's going to be _freezing_ out there! The slight amount of snow doesn't mean it's not cold!" She replied as though it were the most obvious thing in the world. Chris raised his hand in submission.

"Fine, fine, but no thank you darling, I do not want a scarf, I'll manage"

"Ooh, tough guy are we? Well, we'll see when we go to work and I'm all snuggly and warm and you're shivering in your STARS shirt and pants" She smirked at him and continued picking out a set of winter wear.  
He put the cup on her bedside table and leaned over to speak in her ear, in a low husky voice "Maybe I'll just get in your coat with you then, if I get too cold". It sent shivers down Jill's back to feel him so close, but she quickly turned to him and smirked.

"You're too fat, no chance"

Chris barked a short laugh and pretended to look hurt as he picked up his cup and walked out to get his coat and shoes on.

Ten minutes later, they were walking to Jill's small car.

"Err, I_ hate_ winter" she was dressed in a thick padded jacket, thick jeans and snow boots, a tightly knit blue chequered scarf wrapped around her neck, and matching gloves over her hands, which were buried in her pockets furiously.

Chris however was a little lighter dressed. He rolled his eyes and looked down at his partner. Her cheeks were tinged red with the cold air, and her breath was visible in short puffs as they walked. Her expression was one of disgust as she surveyed her car, which was covered in the hated powdery substance. Her windshield was frozen over and she sighed angrily as she pulled out a scraper and some de-ice spray from her boot. Chris took her hands, and pulled the scraper and can from her hands, and before she could protest, he nodded towards the car and told her to go heat it up inside. She smiled warmly at him, and proceeded to get into the driver's side, turning the ignition quickly. It gave a pathetic whine before starting up properly, and she put the heaters on quickly. She watched Chris scrape the ice from her windshield, and she smiled at how thoughtful he'd been.

_'It'd be lovely to have him around permanently, but a friend moving in with friends is unheard of, that's more of a student thing. People would get the wrong idea anyway....but yeah, it'd be nice if he didn't have to go home all the time' _she thought to herself. She knew she was thinking in dangerous territory, and looked away from him, ashamed. '_A work partner, that's all he will be, that and a good friend' _She forced the words 'good friend' into her head, but she remembered the way she reacted inside when he whispered in her ear, or whenever he touched her by accident. Maybe if she just admitted to herself what she was fighting to quell in her mind, it'd be easier to get on with life. Chris, as though on cue, opened the door and stepped into the car, putting the can and scraper on the mat at his feet. He flashed her his well-used boyish grin and her heart stopped a beat. She wrenched her gaze away and punched the steering wheel. Chris jumped a mile at her sudden aggression.

"What's up Jill?" He asked in pure shock, he had no idea what had caused this outburst. Jill felt close to crying, something so rare of her, but she was doing all this wrong. It needed to stop quickly. She jumped when she felt a cold hand touch her left cheek and bring her face to meet his. Her heart thumped quickly, what was wrong with her? _Stop it, stop it, please._

"Nothing!" she spat back at him, and regretted it, seeing the hurt in his eyes. "I-I mean, I don't know, Chris...thanks for doing the windshield". She pulled her face from his icy grip and started driving to work, both of them silent the whole way.

The rest of the day went as normal, but the rest of the office seemed to notice the lack of conversation between the two.

"Isn't it obvious?" Rebecca sat on Forest and Joseph's desk as they started talking about the two of them, who'd both left the room. Jill had had a visitor at the entrance, and Chris had wanted a snack from the vending machine.

"What?"

"Jill's annoyed at herself, she's crushing on Chris, and she knows it would jeopardize her job if she were to give into her feelings"

"And you know this how?" Joseph sat back in his seat and stared at Rebecca with scepticism. Rebecca smiled sweetly.

"Because I am a woman, and I can tell by the way Jill keeps looking at Chris. She might act and be tough on the outside, but she is only human on the inside. I saw her watching him talk to Barry earlier, and the hurt in her face spoke volumes. She caught me looking over and she gave me a sad smile and a shake of her head. Everything adds up to me, Jill fancies Chris" she smiled at the guys in front of her, who were wearing similar grimaces on their faces. Rebecca turned around and found Chris eating a chocolate bar behind her, and acting very flippant about the situation.

"Your theory is solid, Becca, but you seem to be lacking any proof" Chris said with a forced light tone, whilst his mind was doing crazy things, causing his heart to clench at the possibility. He wouldn't let them have the satisfaction of gossiping any more.

"You should tell her how you feel too, you know. Even though you're work colleagues, I think that this will make your performance suffer more if you're both in pain"

"So poetic Rebecca, but you're wrong. I don't like Jill like that, and she feels the same back, I'm sure" And he smirked as he felt _her_ presence behind him. He knew she'd heard the last line, and he turned back and wrapped an arm around his strangely smiley partner.

"He's right, and I hope you'll drop this silly game soon - seeing as I have a date tonight!" Jill looked up at Chris, whose face couldn't have looked more devastated. He quickly corrected it and managed to smile falsely at her, although her own was faltering.

Rebecca narrowed her eyes at Chris but said nothing. She knew she was right, but with their proud personalities, they were both going to get nowhere.

"Ooh, so who is it?" Forest piped up

"An old school friend, he found out I was working here and stopped by to ask me out for coffee tonight" she smiled in return. Chris kept smiling, but quickly dropped his arm and walked back to his desk.

--

"You need to tell her" Rebecca said, meeting Chris in the hall an hour later.

"Will you just shut up about it! I don't have a crush on her, it's not like I'm madly in love with her or anything"

"I think you are"

"Yeah, well, you know what thought did..." he muttered angrily. Rebecca crossed her arms furiously.

"I'm right, and you'll realise it too late, when she's getting married to some nobody who could've been _you_!"

"Go back to your romance novels, Rebecca, I don't give a shit" he replied with venom, and walked back to the office. Everyone was packing up to leave, but Jill was still filling in a few forms. Chris sat on his desk chair and waited, watching the whole teams file out.

"Sorry about this Chris, I don't have much left to fill in"

"It's okay Jay, don't rush yourself" he said in a flat tone.

"What's the matter now? You've been in a foul mood since Rebecca asked for that private chat"

"Nothing...it's just that I don't like the sound of this guy you're meeting tonight, what if he comes on to you or something?"

"Are you saying I shouldn't be having a relationship?" she replied curtly, not looking up from her papers

"Yes - _no_ - I'm not saying that at all, I'm just worried in case he thinks he can try it on"

"Chris, I haven't had an intimate relation with anyone in a very long time, I'm not going to turn celibate because you don't approve. You're not my father"

"No but, I just, I don't want you to get hurt!"

"And I'm not capable of taking care of myself?! I've been doing it since I was a young girl!" She turned around, furious.

"I just care about you, that's all!"

"A little too much if you ask me" she spat at him, knowing she'd crossed a line there. There was a disturbing silence and then -

"I'll walk home"

"No, Chris, please, I'm sorry, that was wrong of me"

"No, no it's okay; I know when I'm not wanted around"

She turned around to face him, her face full of an apology he wouldn't listen to. "Chris, please, I am sorry, I love that you care about me so much, no-one else has ever been that bothered about me, it feels weird, that's all" she trailed off slightly. "Besides, I don't know why I'm being so defensive, it's more of a catch-up friendship thing, not romantic in the slightest. No-one wants a nutcase like me anyway" she laughed without humour. Chris was about to object, knowing he could tell her plenty of things about her, but it wouldn't cause any joy at the moment. Even if he knew Rebecca was right deep down, he would not give anyone the satisfaction.

"You're not a nutcase, you're my best friend, and even if you are a nutcase, you're _my_ nutcase, and I wouldn't have you any other way" he replied quietly.

-----

Later that night, after another silent car ride back home, dropping Chris off on the way, Jill started getting ready for her so-called-date. She didn't want to dress up properly, so she just changed to a nicer pair of jeans and boots, and put a slightly too revealing top on. She looked in the mirror by her door, sighed, and headed out.

-----

An hour into the date, and she was regretting it. He kept touching her arm and making uncalled for comments. She bit the inside of her mouth and remembered she needed to just go with it, and stop thinking about Chris. Which was easier said than done. The more he kept talking to her, the more she wanted out, and just to be back with her partner.

"So, do you have a boyfriend?" Todd, her date, asked with a grin. Jill's eyebrows rose slightly at his quick change of topic from their jobs to her personal life. A sudden inspiration hit her, the perfect way to get out of this.

"Yes, I do, but it's somewhat secret, as we're work partners you see" she said in a hushed voice for added drama. Todd looked like he wasn't convinced.

"You didn't mention that earlier, if you're with someone, then why are you here with me?"

"I honestly thought this was a catch-up session, Todd"

"Well, I didn't mean it like that, if you know what I mean. I always wanted to go out with you back in high school, but you were always so cold and alone...I thought I might be able to change that?" he reached over and put his hand on hers. _Oh god, this was getting worse and worse_. Jill removed her hand politely and smiled at Todd.

"That's nice and everything, but yes I am with a guy right now" She tried to make her voice sound convincing, but it still left scepticism in Todd's mind, as evidenced by his features. He shrugged and they continued with their drinks in silence for a few minutes.

"What's he like?"

"He's, well, he's very...um handsome and caring and...He laughs at my jokes?" Jill had no experience voicing her feelings, and it wasn't helping the situation much.

"Mhhm, he sounds nice, I'd like to meet the guy who finally made you happy" Todd said, smirking slightly.

"Sure! I'll ring him if you like?" Jill's voice took a higher note. This was going from bad to worse; hopefully Chris would just go along with it. She whipped out a chunky, black mobile phone and dialled his home number. When Chris answered, Jill put on a strange, sugary sweet voice.

"Hey baby, you know I'm out with my friend? Well, he says he'd like to meet you too, so you wanna head down?"

"Wh-what, who is this? _Jill_??"

"Yes sweetie, it is, I'm at that coffee place not too far from your apartment, see you in ten! Love you!" she said, and quickly put the phone before Chris could start shouting protests down the phone. She looked at Todd pointedly, who seemed to be interested in stirring his coffee.

Chris looked at the phone as though it were a banana. What the hell was that? Oh well, she's probably drunk or something and needs driving home....best get a move on.

Ten minutes later, sure enough, Chris walked into the coffee shop, and spotted a rather harassed looking Jill. She looked over, and spotted him and waved, hopping off her stool and hurrying over to him, reaching up to give him a quick kiss on the mouth. Chris' eyes remained open, and the shock caused him to stiffen. Who was this? This couldn't be his Jilly!

"Hi babe!" she said lightly, but her eyes were clearly giving the message "Just go with it".

Chris looked up and saw her friend watching them with a slight amount of awe. He also looked slightly peeved, or was that disappointment? Regardless, if he had to pretend to be Jill's lover, he would play the part very, very well. He broke into his boyish grin and took her hand as she led them back to their raised table.

Outside, another half an hour later, Chris was stood by Jill's car, a distance away from the other two. He was trying to get over how nice it felt to be pretending, and wished it weren't so false. She sure played her part well, he thought grumpily. He watched them hug briefly, and Todd walked in the other direction, and Jill turned to walk towards Chris and her car.

"Wanna fill me in then, _'Mrs Redfield'_?" he cocked an eyebrow at her, and she pretended to be very interested in finding her car keys.

"You were right, he was a bit too forward for my liking, so I took an opportunity to get rid of him" she sighed, looking down at her keys rattling in her hand. "I'm sorry to use you; I just couldn't think of anything else, I'm such a prat"

"It's fine, really, any time you need a creepy guy getting rid of, I'll be there to pretend to be your boyfriend" he laughed, taking it better than she thought he might. She smiled and let herself into the car silently. Chris opened the passenger door and hopped in.

When they got to Chris' apartment, she got out and walked to his door with him. The atmosphere was a little thick and uncomfortable, until Jill laughed nervously.

"What a day, haha"

"Yeah, time to relax at home I think..." Chris opened his door, turned to look at a saddened Jill. He held the door open

"Movie night?"

Jill looked up and smiled widely "Sounds great, _babe_" and as she walked past him, she reached up to kiss him on the cheek.

----

"I'm going to have nightmares tonight, I just know it!!"

"Oh shut up, you big baby"

"I mean it; I don't wanna sleep alone now!"

"Ask nicely and you shall receive, Chris"

"I can't sleep with you, you might come on to me in the middle of the night - I'm just that hot....besides I sleep in boxers"

"Ha! You've got a great ego"

"Besides, I didn't think you were that ready to have a man in your bed?"

"It's your bed anyway"

They were watching an Asian Horror film, they weren't really sure of the name; it was just on at the time. Chris was cowering behind a cushion, not looking, and Jill was perfectly relaxed on the sofa, crunching on popcorn.

"So, not when you're here, you know it's your bed"

"Redfield, just sleep with me" she said shortly and seriously.

"Okay okay, I know I'm hot stuff but you don't need to be so blunt" he laughed, bringing his head out of the pillow's depths. At that moment, a girl with dark hair screamed into the screen.

"AARGH!" Chris jumped a mile and stood up, rushing off to the kitchen. Jill laughed to herself, and carried on eating popcorn.

When the movie had finished, and they were both ready for bed, they both stood at the foot of the bed, staring at it as though it were a dangerous part of a mission. They looked at each other and laughed nervously, Chris scratched the back of his head.

"Oh this is ridiculous, we're like a pair of virgin teenagers who're about to do the nasty, so come on!" Jill laughed and jumped on the soft bed, wriggling under the covers. Chris laughed and got in too. Friends shared beds, right?

"Don't call me a virgin!"

"And what's wrong with that?" Jill propped her head on her arm, her elbow in the pillow. Chris looked at her with amazement.

"You're a virgin, Valentine?! Aahahahaha!" He laughed.

"What's so funny about that? A-and I never said I was!" she sputtered back at him, her cheeks going slightly pink, her face felt hot all of a sudden.

"Nothing, it's just you're so gorgeous I didn't expect you to be!"

"I didn't say I was!"

"But you are, aren't you?" Chris looked at her, his voice turning serious. She looked away.

"Dad wouldn't let me have a boyfriend. He would keep tabs on who came to the house; he was very strict on that. And when I went to train with Delta Force, he told me that having a relationship in this business was a dangerous thing. Of course, I was too scared to be with anyone. The one boyfriend I did have was when I was 17, you know, the guy who somewhat ruined my life relationship with, well he was a secret for a year, and when I moved to uni with him at 18, that's when we, well started. But I can assure you, I was so terrified of a relationship like that with him, that I can count on two hands how many times we did do it. When he cheated on me, I left uni and went crawling back to my father, who made me promise I wouldn't let a man ruin my life again. He got me a place in Delta Force training and well, everything led to this. I'm 22 and haven't a clue about relationships." She let her head fall on the pillow and she looked at the ceiling.

"I'm sorry it's been so crap for you, Jay"

"Hmm, its okay, I don't mind, this way I can focus on my job first. Although it was nice to be with you, even if it wasn't real. It felt good. But anyway in answer to your question, Chris, no I am not a virgin, but I might as well be"

"Can I ask then, why do you keep a picture of him at work?"

"To remind myself that it will only end in hurt"

"What will?"

There was a pause. "...Nothing, Chris, lets sleep, okay?"

"Can we pretend just one last time?" Chris was smiling her favourite smile. She sat up with him, and she reached over, pressed her lips to his softly, their eyes closed as they kissed. She pulled away from him, smiling.

"I meant in a more _intimate _way-" he started but she grabbed a pillow and smacked him in the face, laughing.

They said their goodnights to one another, and drifted off to sleep, each too proud to admit that pretend wasn't good enough.

* * *

Thanks to all my reviewers and people who added this to their favourites! Sorry it's taken so long and it's pathetic, but...oh well. I hope you enjoyed anyway! ^^;


	7. Valentines Filler

A/N

GODD I have no time to update the next chapter, it's so hard to write! I've decided to give you all some fluffy Valentines filler chapter, so you all know I'm not dead!

* * *

'_Valentines day, how ironic_' Chris was stood in the card shop, a card already in his hand, looking at the onslaught of pink and red in front of him. The shop was bustling, people wrapped in scarves to fight off the chilly February air, but Chris remained in his uniform. A small smile crept to his lips as he remembered his hassling partner, and her sheer determination to get him in a warmer coat. The thickest garment he had was his rather thin outer jacket, in dark green. He insisted that she was just a nagging old woman, not his mother, and that he was fine. Yesterday, after she'd pouted back at him and crossed her arms, he replied:

_"Fine, if you wanna be my goddam wife or mother, go make me a sandwich" which he got a thwack around the head for and a whoop from Joseph._

_"Less sexism, Redfield, you know as well as everyone else does that I'd be no housewife in an apron making cookies" she threw the scarf in his face and went to sit at her desk. He followed her, and whispered in her ear that he knew exactly what kind of wife she'd be, and then winked at her. She narrowed her eyes and continued with her report._

Chris chuckled to himself as he looked at the cards. He picked up a particularly vomiting-inducing pink card, the smirk on his face wide as he made his way to the queue, which was stupidly large and full of giggling kids.

*

Jill hitched up her collar around her already-covered neck. She was scowling at the temperature, and if it were a puppy, it would turn run away with its tail between its legs. The weather wasn't particularly nasty, but a few clouds looked as though to threaten a rainstorm. She pushed the glass fronted door of the card shop and stepped inside, only to wish she hadn't at the sight of all the bright pink. She shuddered, which she knew was not cold-inflicted, and perused the aisles. She looked in the bottom shelf, at the pre-priced cards, and spotted one, which she knew was perfect immediately. She grabbed it, and went to go stand in the queue.

'_Ugh, bratty kids thinking they're in love. I'm twenty three and I don't even know what it is_' she thought to herself as she eyeballed the school children. She hummed to herself in doubt as she looked at the card, but shook off any unwelcome thoughts.

*

February the fourteenth rolled around, much to Jill's distaste and Chris' child-like excitement. The office was empty the night before, and Jill had left a little memento on Chris' desk. A small, rectangular, red envelope sat wedged between a file that she knew he'd be taking home that night. This morning, however, Jill rushed in late - earning a chuckle from her team-mates - and slumped down on her desk.

"I completely forgot to get gas this morning, how idiotic of me" she sighed and planted her face into the desk. She noticed her eyesight turned acidic pink, and she pulled back a bit to find out what was in her way.

A large pink card envelope was on the desk. It was covered in more, even pinker hearts and arrows. Jill groaned, and most of the room started to earnestly laugh. There was one voice she picked out amongst the group - her dearest partner's.

"Redfield! What have you _done_?" she said through gritted teeth.

"Nothing, dear, nothing at all" he said with unmistakeable glee in his voice. She gave him a deadly look and shoved the offending paper thing in her bag, intending to open it at the end of the day.

*

Jill kicked her front door down, her arms full of grocery bags, and used her backside to prop it open long enough to manoeuvre herself inside. The door slammed shut on its automatic hinge, the Yale lock clicking into place. Jill placed the bags on the counter first, and then shrugged off her shoulder bag, coat and gloves onto her sofa. The flat seemed eerily quiet, broken only by running water followed by a series of plastic clicks, then a steady steaming noise as the kettle woke up. Rustling bags were emptied into tiny cupboards, food included that she wouldn't normally buy, but bought in case her frequent visitor decided to pop around, like he did often these days.

_'Not tonight, though...he has a date'_

The shopping was gradually getting thinner.

_'Not that I'm bothered...just hope she's pretty'_

A can went in the cupboard.

_'I mean, maybe I should have bluffed, he seemed a little too happy to find out I was free'_

When the shopping was all gone, and her coffee had brewed, she sat in the living room, flicking absent-mindedly through the movie channels to see what was playing that night. It was mostly romantic 'garbage' that, were he here, they would be ripping apart like a dog with a Frisbee. But without a friend it seemed less humorous. Jill sighed and dropped her remote control to the left of her, where her bag lay. She hummed as she remembered her unwelcome card. She decided it would be like a band aid, and at least she could look upset here, not act amused.

She pulled the crude envelope from her bag, making an inward joke about needing sunglasses, and ripped down the edge. She pulled out an equally garish card that read:

_'To my Darling WIFE...on Valentine's Day'_

The front illustration was two badly drawn cartoon penguins giving each other flowers. Chris - if it was him, she thought - had taken the time to draw her beret on one, and muscles on the other, which included a large package. She stifled a laugh as she opened it -

_"To my dearest wife, who never shuts up about me in the cold, who makes me on time for work, who ensures I have a proper diet, and who makes the best coffee in a morning - thanks babe"_

And that was it. It was clearly off Chris, but it was a mere thank you card, not a love card. She seemed a little let down, but pushed it aside firmly and propped the card up on the coffee table.

_'At least it didn't frickin' sing'_

*

Chris booted down his door, manly of course, and threw his belongings where he stood. As he dropped a heavy looking file he liked to call 'useless homework' on his dresser by the door, a small red slip of paper flew out and made an unimpressive thud on the carpet. Chris' brow twitched in bemusement, and he bent down to pick up the innocent looking envelope. Sliding a finger under the non-stuck opening, he flipped the paper open and pulled out a small card. The adorable illustration on the cover showed a cartoon bear, holding a well dressed brown cat by one hand (or should that be paw, Chris thought) and a flower in the other. There was no message on the front, but inside, it said _'I'll be your Valentine'_, and nothing but a badly drawn picture of a cat in a beret. He knew instantly who it was from, and suddenly wondered why she would send him one. Maybe she'd seen him in the card shop and thought it'd be nice to send him a card; or she was bored; or it's just a joke and she's having fun.

He smiled as he remembered telling her he had a date - her face seemed to fall a little before she pointed out she didn't believe in such a ridiculous holiday - and that she definitely didn't have a date. He couldn't contain his smile, but _that_ wasn't gunna stop from keeping this night a secret then.

*

Jill stepped out the shower, wrapped in a thick black towel, her hair a damp mess, when she heard a knock at the door, and the ding-a-ling of the doorbell. She jumped a mile - and bustled out of her bedroom. She peeked through the peephole and saw a stupidly smug looking Chris on the other side. Keeping a hand on the knot on her towel, and feeling very naughty, she tore open the door with a look of sheer disgust at his arrival. That didn't fade his grin; it was the towel that just reached mid thigh that did that.

"Woow, you heading out Valentine?" he said, drinking in her appearance

"No, I'm staying in, what happened to your date?" she replied sharply, her eyes narrowed thinly.

"It just started!"

"So what are you doing here, idiot, you're not going to pull like this" Jill remained unaware of what he was implying, and poked her head slightly out her door to look around, she did want to analyse this..._woman_.

"You're so dense!" Chris laughed heartily and let himself into the highly familiar apartment. Trying to keep one hand on her hip and the other on her towel, she watched as Chris dropped a plastic bag on the table and started to unpack the contents. It was all the ingredients for their usual night in: popcorn, chips, dip and something fizzy. A small smile crossed her face as she slammed the front door and walked over to her saviour.

"There's a lot of chick flicks on the TV you know?"

"I thought they weren't your style, Jay?"

"They're not, but we don't have a choice" Jill remained unimpressed and Chris let out a barking laugh.

"Well then, let's find the crappiest one and tear it to pieces!" He slumped on the sofa and grabbed her remote to start flicking through the channels. Jill joined him quickly, and she rested closer than she normally would, burying into his side whilst his arm was on the back of the settee.

"Thanks, you know, for the card"

"You're welcome Mrs. Redfield," - neither would admit but the statement sent tingles sent through both their spines. "Oh, and one more thing?"

"What's that?" she replied, looking up at him, beaming.

"As much as I love the view, maybe you should put some clothes on"

* * *

Yeaah, so sorry this took FOREVER to get around to, I've had so much work to do it's been hard work getting time to do it. This is just a meaningless filler chapter, without any canon storyline, just to reassure you this isn't dead.

Thanks for the reviews, you're all awesome!!

Love Px4


	8. Tell Her

_"Chris, darling? I made you some omelette, it's on the table!" a female voice rang out. That was familiar, he thought, as he put his coat up on the wooden rack and set foot into the brightly lit, wooden floored dining room. The table was white wash oak, with matching chairs. Some photographs lined the walls, some with him in, some in a suit, some with brown hair children and some with that woman._

_"Thanks babe, I was starving!" _

_The floating voice gained a body as a beautiful woman walked in, with waist-long brown hair and a blue summery dress on. He didn't look any higher, he started eating his omelette instead. It had some bacon on the side, and tomato sauce for dipping. _

_"The children are at a friend's house tonight, so it's just the two of us for a change!" the voice told him._

_"That's great" he said through a mouthful of omelette, which had depleted far too fast – had he even eaten the bacon?_

_"You eat so fast, darling"_

_"Haha, I know"_

_"How about a kiss?" the voice asked. Chris smiled and looked up into the face of his wife, whose was mere centimetres away from his._

_"Anything for you, Jill" and her lips pressed to his…_

"WARGH" Chris made a strangled noised of horror as he woke up with a start, only to find the woman literally from his dreams in his arms, watching a movie playing on the TV. Their legs were propped up and they were holding each other like a loving couple would.

Only they weren't a couple.

"What are you screaming about, dirt bag?" she looked up at him "It's not even that scary"

Chris looked down on her like she'd grown an extra nose. "Nothing, weird dream, that's all" and her attention returned to the screen, not the slightest bit interested in it.

For once, he was grateful.

**_Chapter 6 – Tell Her  
_**

It was such a simple task. A laundry basket is hardly a raging threat; it is not a looming disfigurement on this life. There is no reason for this to be as it is, this current state of impossible, and as such, it is possible, and by that string of thought, it is entirely possible.

_So then why am I sat cross legged on the sitting room floor with three loose screws and some wooden planks that aren't even the same goddam length!_

_Shut up, shut up_, Jill chided herself. This was clearly a very simple task, so why was it not working?

The digital age was creeping in, mobile phones were all fan dangled new technology, as Brad has pointed out that his does SMS messages on three whole lines that day in the STARS monthly meeting. Right before Wesker had arrived and unleashed the worst about the cannibalistic murders that had been occurring. Brad seemed quiet after the information was disclosed, not one of them felt much like speaking.

Jill shook her head, returning her train of thought to the task at hand.

She peered at the pathetic excuse for an instruction slip. It had one miniscule drawing of a laundry basket that was surrounded by arrows and numbers. She growled deeply, what idiot was hired to draw such an abysmal instruction. She tore it in half neatly and calmly chucked the offending tiny bits of paper behind her, so they landed on her sofa.

Biting her lip, she rearranged the stuff she had, but found she couldn't remove the screw she'd spent 30 minutes screwing in only to discover it was wrong. This was so…frustrating.

She might be able to scale a building, stall an alarm and use its blueprints to steal any item from inside, but making something from nothing was not one of Jill's strong points. She remembered back to when she was in school, and when wood work was a forced class. The boys and girls around her seemed to accept their fate, and proceeded to make wooden, painted boats. Jill's came out as a mangled-looking shoe by the end, which she painted blue regardless and received a few sympathetic looks from her teachers. Her and any physical activity just didn't click.

_Heh, if any of the guys heard that there'd be no end to the comments…_Jill smiled to herself as she peered at the offending screw.

_Hmm, one of those funny star-shaped holes, huh?_

She sighed, not conceding defeat, but merely craving a simple break from the utter disaster. She stepped carefully over the remaining wooden panels and cloth laundry bag, and hopped into the kitchen lightly, starting a boiling kettle and scratched the back of her head. Letting out a small yawn made her body relax entirely, and she shook her shoulders. Nothing could rile her up now, not even that wretched basket, not even-

_DING DONG_

"OH FOR THE LOVE OF GOD," Jill bawled and went storming off to the front door, and pulled it open furiously. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?"

"God, Jay, I only came around to give you your hat. Take a chill pi-"

"DON'T even say it" Jill interrupted her visitor, in revenge. Her eyes narrowed and her mouth screwed up as she stared at him, waiting for him to give her the mentioned hat.

"I left it in the car, by accident, but I was kind of hoping you'd be in a pleasant mood, seeing as it's your day off"

"Why are you even _here_, your shift didn't end this early"

"Checking my rota's now, V?" he grinned smugly down.

"Yes, what of it"

"I guess you would, it must be agony to be away from me so-" the door was slammed shut in his face "-much…" He took a deep breath, grinned again and rang the doorbell for the second time. He actually heard her frustrated yell from outside and started laughing, pulling a dark blue, crumpled beret out of his hoodie pocket. Twirling it around in his finger, he smirked at the apartment's resident as she wrenched open the door, and he swore he could see steam coming from her ears as she stood there, the picture of hatred.

"Let me in, Jay? Thanks" he pushed past her and kicked off his shoes in by the door. Jill stared at him in amazement, if anyone could push her buttons, it was him.

"Chris, now isn't the time-" she started with a sigh as she slammed the door shut.

"Cool! What are you making? Looks like a mess to me!" and he laughed heartily as he inspected the splayed wooden poles on the floor. Jill's face reflected her mood, and he just proceeded to laugh at her. She sighed audibly, pinched her nose and then shook her hands out in gesture.

"Look, it went wrong, and I don't know how. The instructions were painfully crap, so I tore them in two. I think it's faulty, there are some pieces smaller than others and…I don't know I'll figure it out" she replied in a snipped tone. She collapsed on the sofa as Chris stood up, chucking her hat on her body and waltzing off into the kitchen, followed by the sound of the clinking of mugs and re-boiling water. Moments later Chris walked gently back into the small sitting room and placed the mugs softly on the coffee table. Jill tried to suppress her smile in defiance, but she couldn't. Chris had made her a 'Jill Special', as they called it – which was nothing more than an expensive brand of coffee with a tiny hint of milk and sugar.

"Right, so let's have a look at this, shall we?" Chris rolled up his sleeves and slumped down on his knees next to the wooden chaos. He scrutinised the pile, lifted a few up, and almost scratched himself on a screw. Jill watched him in silence as he pieced the basket together roughly, to perhaps get a picture of what it should look like.

"Pass me a screwdriver?" Chris didn't look up, and felt something cold and metal pressed into his waiting palm. He looked at the object and raised an eyebrow. "I said a _screwdriver_" he said with forced enunciation. Jill pursed her lips and threw a displeased look in his direction.

"I don't have one; I've been using that knife"

"You've got to be kidding me"

"No! Look, leave it, I'll manage"

"God, come on, I'll take you to the DIY store" Chris stood and held his hand out "My treat, hmm?" he smiled warmly down, and Jill couldn't read any patronising feelings. She was already deeply embarrassed at her lack of helpful objects, and the fact she couldn't even do the basket herself. She sighed, picked her keys from the table, gave her coffee a quick sip, and stood up, ignoring Chris' hand. He closed his hand and shoved it into his pocket awkwardly. They both left the flat in silence, trainers laced and doors locked.

A few minutes later, they were in Chris' car, with the windows down to invite the early summer sunshine into the car. There was a cassette tape playing loud rock music, which Chris knew would impress Jill. He wasn't into music much, and secretly preferred more mainstream songs. He told his sister Claire once and she punched him in the arm and told him to never tell anyone 'ever never'. The bass sounds thrummed through the car, and it made him remember the night he'd looked at Jill's music collection when she was in her bathroom. He'd noted mentally as many bands as he could, and went away to make a tape for his car.

"Chris, why are you listening to this stuff?"

"I like it" he replied to his passenger a little too quickly, his voice a little too high, looking out the windshield as though driving was the most intricate observational task. He wished he had sunglasses at that moment, he'd feel less shifty.

"You so don't. You'd be commenting on the riff if you did, you just went all stiff instead. You're not even moving to it"

"So, I've been at work all day"

"What's the name of the song, then?" Jill smirked.

"Jeez, Jill, what's your problem?"

"Why are you playing music you don't even like? _That's_ my problem" she stared at him, curious to know the answer. Maybe she was being too nosey, but he just didn't seem to enjoy the music he always played when she was in the car. She saw Chris swallow, and scratch his right ear, two tell-tale signs she knew he was nervous. Why wouldn't he just be _honest_? They were best friends, after all. Chris took a deep breath and grimaced, refusing to look at Jill.

"Because I wanted you to enjoy being in the car, I was hoping you'd think I was smarter or something"

"'Smarter'? What on Earth are you on about Chris? I wouldn't think that," then she added softly "And I would enjoy being in your car despite your musical tastes" and it was her turn to look away, and feel embarrassed at her expression.

A few minutes passed in awkward silence. They arrived at the DIY mega store within the time and Chris switched off his engine, the keys jingling being the only noise to break it up. He turned to his right to look at Jill and gave her a small smile, not quite meeting her eyes.

"Could you just pass me the wheel lock under your seat?"

"Oh! Sure thing" Jill replied politely, moving deliberately whilst she handed him the device.

It was moments later that Jill and Chris were walking side by side into the store. Chris' face lit up immediately when he saw that a man was standing near the front, giving out free little cups of coffee, to show off how good one of their brand new and just in coffee machines were. He couldn't help but drag Jill over by her hand, telling her how 'free coffee is the best'.

The salesman was in his mid-thirties with a polished smile and a perfect parting which suggested he knew how to make you buy anything despite what it would be.

"Would you like to sample the coffee made from the new Coffee O'Matic 2000? It only makes the FRESHEST, PUREST coffee taste, and you're guaranteed a life time of happiness"

Chris grabbed the tiny polystyrene cup with eagerness and downed it like a shot. Suddenly, his face screwed up and he let out a resounding groan of displeasure.

"That's GROSS"

The salesman's face was so taken back, and he started stuttering about it being impossible, Jill looked from Chris wiping his mouth on his sleeve, to the salesman scratching his head and started to mumble about something incoherent. Her mood rose instantly, and she burst out laughing, grabbed Chris by the arm and ran inside the DIY warehouse.

After a fair few screwdriver purchases later, as well as a few storage crates for Chris' apartment, they both clambered into the car, after leaving out the far door opposite to where the coffee salesman was. He eyed the two with a look of daggers as they sped up their footsteps, breaking into a run and laughing as they reached the car.

"Aah, so much for his commission then?"

Jill smiled in reply and settled herself into the seat. She flicked the glove compartment open, on a hunch, and Chris cried out and reached over to attempt to close it. Jill put her hands on the lid and looked in, forcing it down on Chris' pushing.

"Ooh! Music! Let's see what you have!" Jill laughed and Chris started shouting obscenities at her, but she let them go over her head. "What's _this?_ I thought 'Brandy' was a drink, not a singer, but let's put it on!" Chris gave up as she pulled the disc out of the case.

"That's not mine" he sighed

"It so is"

He threw her a dirty look. She stuck her tongue out and swapped discs in the player. Soft hip hop music started playing, and Jill turned the volume up as Chris started driving off with a sour look on his face. A few minutes later, he turned the volume down and asked her if she was satisfied.

"Perfectly"

"Well then, let's get back and sort out that lump of a basket you're too idiotic to make yourself"

"Hey!"

* * *

"Spreadsheet week!" Wesker dropped a floppy disk on every desk. There was a consecutive groan from everyone present and some complaining comments, but the Captain ignored them all.

Once a month, the STARS were required to compile information on the rise or fall of crimes, and those present were beginning to understand why they'd been called in. It was only Alpha team this time, as last time Bravo had been the unlucky ones.

He needed a smoke, badly, and from the sheer stress of the spreadsheets. Jill huffed at him and told him to eat alone, which stung, but he merely laughed it off and took his lunch outside with him. Finding a bench in the nearby park was a stroke of luck, perhaps it was the overcast weather that was encouraging people to stay indoors. After having his cigarette, he opened his sandwich and inhaled it with a passion. As he was finishing off the last morsel, he noticed a couple which were about to walk past him, who were cuddling as they strolled, the odd kiss on the cheek here and there. He suddenly felt a surge of loneliness he'd not felt in a very long time, and it stunned him. It caused him to remember a conversation he'd had, two months previously, with Barry Burton at his home after being invited around for dinner with his family.

_The sun was setting gradually on the city of Raccoon. A three storey, white wash house had its back turned to the retiring star, and deep shadows crept silently longer over the front porch. The back garden was cast in shade slowly, as two men sat comfortably talking to each other, a drink in their hand and a relaxed atmosphere around them._

_"You know, I haven't been to Jill's house in a while. I was over there Tuesday, can you believe it?"_

_"Chris, that was two days ago"_

_"Exactly" the younger of the two men stretched his arms behind his head and shuffled down the chair slightly. A smile spread on his face, one of content and reminiscence. _

_"Two days isn't a long enough time to call 'a while'. I was expecting you to say something more along the lines of two _weeks_" the elder of the men spoke up, a questioning tone in his voice._

_"But Barry, I normally do spend every day in her presence"_

_"And she doesn't object? You should give her some space" Barry had a statement on the tip of his tongue, but he wasn't going to say it, to prevent an argument._

_Chris frowned, his smile vanishing. "She seems fine with it, she comes to mine often too"_

_"And you have sleepovers?"_

_"We're not children, Barry" _

_"I never said you were, but you cant blame the rest of the office for thinking how they do"_

_Chris remained silent. He knew what they said behind his and Jill's backs – that they were basically going at it like rabbits in heat. _

"And can you blame him? Jill's hot! Wish I was getting a bit myself"_ Chris had heard officers from the RPD dropping comments like they had nothing else better to do than gossip. It sometimes got to Chris about how they'd talk about his partner, but he'd brush it off eventually and laugh at the fact he knew she was too good for them. Sometimes they'd joke about it, and sometimes it would become awkward, but they both firmly agreed that they were just rumours and they would soon pass. It was just ignorance that people couldn't grasp that they were just friends. Very close friends._

_"Chris, are you actually not going out with her and just hiding it to prevent losing your job?"_

_"I swear on my own life that I'm not dating Valentine"_

_There was a moment of silence._

_"But you're in love with her, aren't you?" Barry stated without meeting Chris' eyes. He saw Chris slip on his chair and his hands grasped the sides of the chair. "I know you like her, you're very much attracted to her, but God, Chris, I've never seen you like this around another girl"_

_"Th-that's not true Barry, she's my partner-" _

_"Bullshit, Redfield, and you know it" his words were blunt and hit Chris hard. Chris knew he was talking the truth, but the risk of anyone knowing would crush him. Chris' voice replied in a weak tone, not as confident as his normal, and he excused himself to head home._

_"Chris. Look, I'm not making fun of you, I'm just saying maybe you should tell her before its too late. It could ruin the two of you if you let it carry on like this"_

_"Cram it old man" Chris started walking towards the garden gate, towards the front of the house._

_"Imagine if you never plucked up the courage and someone else comes along. Can you think of yourself at her wedding getting married to someone who isn't you?" Barry called out with desperation. Chris stopped, but didn't turn around. After a short silence, Chris looked over his shoulder to see Barry with a determined expression. _Or was that desperation?

_"Thank Kathy for the meal, and say goodbye to the girls for me" and with that, he walked off, leaving Barry in a state of worry for his friend._

Chris looked a little longer at the couple as they walked away, and watched as the boyfriend squeezed the girl's hand before snaking his arm around her middle and leaning in for a kiss to her temple.

Stupid woman, why has she turned me into this romantic bastard? Chris looked down and kicked a pebble with annoyance. He glanced at his watch, and sighed as he realised his lunch break was over. He stood up, brushing sandwich crumbs from his person and shuffled back to the police station.

* * *

"GOD this is so frustrating!" Chris yelled as he slammed his palms on the desk. The silence in the office was shattered, and everyone wheeled around to look at the offending noise maker.

"What's wrong?" Barry asked from across the room, but it was Jill who stood up and went to look.

"Nothing's working right" Chris exclaimed sharply "And I've just lost so much data its ridiculous" Jill peered down at the computer monitor and saw that the spreadsheet had indeed screwed up badly. She leaned over, and prised Chris' hand from the mouse before using it herself. Her head was craned over one of his shoulders, both her arms on either side of his, and her chest was pressed into his back. It took nearly everything Chris had to not let a noise out, but feeling her pressed against him as she was was certainly not helping his concentration.

Barry was half watching the two of them, half-working, and noticed the look on Chris' face. When Chris moved Jill back and stood up to face her, Barry's attention was fully shifted. Chris grabbed Jill's upper arms, and she looked petrified.

"Jill! I-" Chris stopped and looked around the room, every pair of eyes was on them. "I…I need a coffee, would you like one?" he continued with a forced tone.

"Are you okay?" scepticism shone through Jill's tone, one eyebrow was raised.

"Perfectly, so, coffee? I'll go get everyone some!" Chris walked out the room before he had chance for a reply, slamming the door.

Barry stood up instantly and mumbled something about helping him out, and followed Chris' route.

Outside the office, Chris was staring out the window with a miserable face, which looked ironic next to the sunny sky in the background. Barry walked over to him and put a fatherly hand on his shoulder.

"Why not invite her over tonight? Sit her down, and tell her" Barry said softly.

"I can't, I don't want to ruin what we have, and I'd hate not being friends with her"

"And how do you know you'll ruin it?"

"I just do, okay?"

Silence drew out between them both, until clipped footsteps interrupted their thoughts. Looking up, they saw their Captain, his eyes covered as usual, but his mouth formed a tight grimace.

"Redfield, Burton, please head back inside the office, we've received news from the Chief"

"Irons?"

"Yes" Wesker wasn't a man of few words, but his tone spoke volumes. Chris, Barry and Wesker shuffled quietly into the silent office, and everyone looked up.

"No coffee, I take it?" someone shouted. Chris didn't look at anyone, he could smell the bad news already, and they hadn't been told anything.

"If I could have your attention, please" Wesker began formally. He stood in front of his desk and all eyes fixed on his figure.

"As you all know, the murders in the Arklay Mountains have been an ongoing threat. Chief Irons thought it best that the RPD try and solve them, but due to no success he's changed plans.

Bravo team are to go to the mountains tomorrow night and try and locate the source of the murders. It is short notice, but we have prepared a quick brief for each one of you.

Should Bravo fail in their mission, Alpha will be sent in. Any questions?"

A short silence followed.

"This is more than 'short' notice, Captain, this is ridiculous" Enrico's voice suggested he wasn't too pleased with this quick change of plan. There was no time to prepare, to train. They'd been off the field for such a long time, and he knew his team were rusty.

"You were all hired for a reason, you are the best of the best and I am confident your abilities will surpass those efforts of the RPD and solve this case in a clean, efficient process"

Enrico opened his mouth, but shut it again, arguing would be futile and he knew it. Wesker took the lack of reply as defeat and handed envelopes to everyone.

"Seeing as Enrico is the only member accountable for Bravo, I will call each team member and organize them here, Alpha may leave to train for the possibility that Bravo may not return"

Chris' eyebrows furrowed as the insinuation. There must be no reason for Bravo to fail, and he noticed that Wesker seemed a little pessimistic about their chances. He wasn't the only one who noticed, either, everyone else noticed the way Wesker was speaking of their team, but decided to ignore it.

"Bravo team will leave at nineteen hundred hours on July 23rd…tomorrow. You are all dismissed"

* * *

Wow, thanks for all the reviews! It's really spurred me on to write this, thank you all so much!

Thanks to my friend for the coffee story - it's apparantly a true one!

Sorry for any spelling errors, I hope there isn't, but I really have to do more university work!

The music is _Brandy and Monica - The Boy is Mine_ - released May 12 1998 C:

Feel free to CRIT CRIT CRIT AND REVIEW

Love ~Px4


	9. Origami Filler

Years from now, when Chris and Jill were much older and their hair was turning grey, they would be asked how much the Mansion Incident changed their personalities. Jill would laugh and play with the white gold bands on her left hand subconciously and say with a sad smile that it changed them both a lot.  
"The main thing was, though, that we stayed friends. We're still the best of friends today, nothing has ever changed that. But a darkness and thrill to prove ourselves crept in, wanting to both protect the ones we loved and the rest of the world, and to exact revenge on Wesker for what he'd done. It affected Chris the most. He was, so changed, he was moody and reserved, and he never laughed unless it was alone with me"  
Chris would then laugh drily and comment on how the fact everyone was against them, there wasn't much need to smile and laugh at that time. Most of the people they'd worked with for years had turned against them, the whole town called them murderers and they had to hide from the press. Then when Umbrella targeted them for assasination they realised more action would need to be taken.  
"But let's not talk about the dark times" Jill would conclude "I missed those times before the Arklay disaster, when we would have movie nights, popcorn fights, and go out to Emmy's for food. The simple times in life, when everything was pointing in one direction"  
And that would lead to this short retelling of one rainy night in March, before everything became dark for Valentine and Redfield.

"I fucking _love_ thunderstorms" Jill said with far too much enthusiasm. Chris rolled his eyes as he turned the windshield wipers up.  
"You have a terrible tongue, worse than the guys in the Air Force, you know? You're going to be a bad influence on me"  
"Stuff it Redfield" Jill replied absently, she was only half listening. The lightning outside was exhiliratingly distracting. Chris mumbled something in response, and flicked the indicator to the right, pulling into the parking lot for Jill's small apartment block. The rain was intense, but Jill leapt out of the car laughing madly like a child at Christmas. She jumped in a ton of puddles, soaking her entire work uniform and not giving a care in the world. Chris shouted in response as he got out the car, trying to keep the groceries dry.  
"Are you going to help me or just keep looking like a total idiot in the middle of the street?"  
"I can't hear you Chris! I'm having too much fun being an idiot!" She grinned. Chris couldn't help but smile back, her happiness was infectious to him. If the rest of STARS could see her this outgoing and loud they would rub their eyes in disbelief. The quiet, strict and blunt Jill Valentine jumping in puddles? No chance.  
Yet, here she was, ankle deep in a river of rainwater, laughing like there was no tomorrow.  
"Well I'll be inside putting _your_ groceries away, in _your_ apartment, with _your_ keys and using_ your_ kettle to have a cup of_ your_ coffee-"  
"Alright Redfield I get it, I'm coming!" She sprinted over to the staircase and carefully jogged up to the top, leaving Chris to lock his car and bring the three bags of food up. Jill was unlocking the door as he reached her, her hair soaked, her clothes dripping and her breathing heavy and rapid. A slight look of mania on her face as she opened the door, letting Chris past first. Chris walked in quickly and put the food bags down and then rushed to get a handful of towels. Jill was removing her boots at the entrance as he returned, laying down a bunch and holding one out for her hair.  
"Anyone would think you lived here, Chris"  
"I should, if it'll stop you getting pneumonia"  
"You couldn't live here, where would you sleep every night?" She laughed, drying her hair with a fluffy blue towel. It stuck up at funny angles, apparantly prone to humidity.  
"I'm sure there's enough space in your bed, V"  
"Excuse me!" She said with mock suprise. Chris smirked at her.  
"The rest of the team think we're doing each other anyway, might as well just do what they think" Although his tone was joking, and he knew she was faking her polite suprise, he wished he could just say it and mean it.

Barry was still on his case to make a relationship with her, insisting that 'You only get one chance with your soul mate'. Of course Chris had feelings for Jill, but to risk both his job and friendship with her, it was painfully clear she didn't feel the same. It wasn't a price he was willing to pay for a few nights of sex.  
"Is is worth it if it's not just sex, though?" Barry asked. Chris gave him a withering look and asked if he meant did he love her. Barry didn't nod, he just said "I know you do, it's written all over your face" Chris didn't reply.  
"I don't know anything about being in love with someone, so I can't tell you if I am"

"Chris, are you okay?" Jill asked, with concern, and he realised he'd spaced out. "I just offered to have sex with you and you didn't even respond, I must say I am a little worried"  
"Huh? Sorry Jill, I didn't mean to, I just thought about something"  
"Well think about making me a drink while I get changed?" Jill winked at him and walked into her bedroom. He sighed heavily and walked to her kitchen to, indeed, make her a drink.  
The rain was increasingly getting more powerful, rapping away against the window with furious strokes. Lightning swept across the sky, alighting the apartment and thunder cracked overhead, rattling the windows. It was already 6pm at night, and it would have to ease up a lot before Chris would feel much better about driving home. Jill came out of her bedroom wearing one of Chris' older ts-shirts and a long pair of lounge pants. Her hair was a bit frizzy, and she had no makeup on but he thought she looked adorable, staring out of the window at the vengeful storm outside, her eyes wide as lightning illuminated her features.  
He set down both cups of coffee and she turned around with a smile on her face, and went to switch a lamp on in the corner of the room.  
"You'll have to stay the night by the looks of things" she said without looking at him, without considering the weight of the words that would normally apply in this situation. She plopped down onto the sofa next to Chris without any grace and leaned against his shoulder, staring out the window happily.  
"Does the offer stand to stay in your bed?" Chris asked playfully and he recieved a punch on the arm as a reply. "That doesn't mean no!" he laughed heartily as he recieved a cushion to the face.  
"This is me saying no" Jill said, arming herself with a second cushion and ducking as Chris flew the first at her, it swiftly flew over her head and hit the front door with a loud thump.

After their somewhat childish fight, several hours later, the two were sat cosied up with a bowl of chips between them, watching some tv show when the power went out.  
"Ugh!" Jill complained "The only thing about thunderstorms that I don't like!" as she stood up and walked to a cupboard, rummaging for candles. Chris put the bowl down and looked at the rain outside. Although the lightning had calmed a little, the rain had not, and it was still raging against the glass.  
"Do you have a lighter?" Jill asked, her arms full of different shapes of candles. Chris dug his hand in his pocket, retrieving his silver lighter. "I thought you'd given up smoking?" she narrowed her eyes at him.  
"I have, but you never know when you'll need a lighter! Good job I have one, right?"  
Jill pursed her lips slightly with her disapproval, but said nothing. She had been working hard on making Chris drop the filthy habit. He told her if she stopped swearing then he would stop smoking, to which she flew off the handle, shouting about health problems. That was their first argument, a proper one anyway. Jill ended it by begging him to understand how much she cared about him, looking up at him with her wide eyes, and he couldn't help but say he would try.  
Jill silently lit the candles, remembering the fight. It was almost like an argument between lovers, lots of pointing and shouting. It was an awkward topic between the two, as friends didn't normally stay friends after such an argument. Things had gone back to normal, though.  
It was undeniable, however, that they had a bond that wouldn't be broken so easily.  
Soon the apartment was romantically lit with over 20 candles, the biggest of them all a fuschia coloured one which smelled of strawberries sitting in the middle of the coffee table, illuminating the various magazines, junk mail and their old coffee cups in a gentle glow. The pair sat in silence, a comfortable one, as rain kept drumming against the windows. It was dark, so Chris stood up to close the blinds, but Jill asked him quietly not to do it.  
"The rain relaxes me. The smell, the sound, the feel, it's so relaxing for me," she confessed gently. "I love watching it, it's just hypnotising"  
"Hmm, is that so? That's the opposite of me, it keeps me awake. It seems so full of life that I couldn't possibly sleep when it's raining"  
They sat in continued amiable silence, listening to the rain. Jill stood up suddenly and reached into a drawer for a pack of paper. It was perfectly square, and was printed with flowery designs.  
"Origami!" she said joyfully  
"Oriwhatty?"  
"The Japanese art of paper folding - have you never tried it? It's another thing I find very relaxing" she smiled at him, handing him a sheet. It was thin and only a few inches long with a pattern of herons in blue and cream. Chris peered at it in the candlelight, and watched as Jill removed a piece of paper herself and folded it rapidly, making a flower shape.  
"This is a very common one, called a lily" she said, not looking up as she flipped and folded the paper neatly, as though she had done this many times. Now he came to think about it, there were often little birds or animals made of paper on her desk at work - is that what this was called?  
She took a pen from the coffee table and twisted the petals to curl the final piece and held it by the base up to the light, showing Chris. He gave her a genuine gesture of being impressed.  
"I bet I can do it though!" He said, although he was well aware his large hands could probably never fold anything so delicate.  
"I'll show you how to do a crane" she said, taking another sheet, and gesturing him to the table to imitate her movements. They folded together, although Chris' were very lumpy and fuzzy in contrast to Jill's crisp and neat edges, they ended up with a small crane each.  
"They say if you make a hundred of these, you are granted a wish," she said, looking up at him. His eyes were very dark in this light, you could not tell what colour they were, and she found herself admiring his features, his stubble that he'd kept on her request and his perfectly shaped wavy brown hair. "What would you wish for?"  
"That would be telling, but I can say it would be far too soppy for your ice heart to handle" Chris said after a moment's consideration.  
"I would wish for a certain future. I just want to know I'll always be secure, I'm not too fond of my future being shrouded in uncertainty. Suprising for a cop, I know, but it's not the work I'm talking about, as long as I'll always have a job, I'll be happy." It was almost like she'd said this to herself many times before. She looked right into his eyes "And of course, find myself a loving husband"  
Chris' heart gave a jolt, her gaze was piercing him, it was like she was telling him she wanted to be his wife. "Jill, I-"  
"Yes?" Was her face getting closer? Was it getting warmer in here?  
"You're right, the origami is much more relaxing" he said with no smile on his face, but he didn't break eye contact once. Jill searched his face, then dropped her gaze.  
"I'm off to bed" she said - was that disappointment in her voice? - and stood up slowly, placing the crane on the table, facing Chris's wonky one.  
Chris grabbed her arm and stood up, in one fluid motion he grabbed her face and kissed her.  
It was so unexpected, that Jill almost pushed him away. But it was over before she could think what was happening.  
"What the hell was that Chris?!" she said incredulously. Shit, that sounded worse than it was intended to. Hurt flashed across his face, that was his risk, his chance and she'd made it clear how she felt.  
"Well, I don't know I guess I'm just...I'm confused about things and...and it won't happen again!" he said, anger filling his tone.  
"Confused about what?" Jill asked, thoroughly confused herself.  
"About what I want in life, I just, I'm sorry" he resolved sheepishly. "I'll go home now"  
"No you wont! It's pouring down! You're staying here!" she replied hotly, kiss or not she was not sending him out in this weather. He pouted childishly, looking away from her. "Let me get the bedding" and she shuffled off awkwardly to her room, and returned with the familiar bag of bedding Chris used when sleeping at hers. They set up the bed in silence, tucking sheets into the sofa with ease.  
"I am sorry" Chris said quietly as he sat down. He looked directly at her, showing his honesty. "I guess I just don't really understand emotions properly yet"  
"How do you feel about me Chris?"  
He smirked and sighed, mentioning he might as well be honest with her seeing as he owed her that much.  
"I find you very attractive, but I'm not prepared to risk our friendship for something that might go wrong. That's why I'm sorry for kissing you, I shouldn't have even thought about it"  
Jill remained quiet. She never expected this from him, not ever. But she wasn't going to speak about her feelings towards her partner, which she pushed down every time she saw him. It was true she liked him, but she was scared of it going too far. So, she would naturally deny everything. She would deny it until it was nearly too late.  
"I'm sorry Chris, but I just...I'm not relationship ready right now anyway" she said, looking away, her abilities to lie strong. She felt awful at lying, but what was the point of talking about something that would and could never happen? Risk her career for a few nights of passion? Ridiculous.  
"Are we...okay?" he asked tentatively.  
"Of course! We're best friends, Chris, and absolutely nothing will ever change that" she said, smiling with as much honesty as she could summon. She gave his hand a squeeze as she left him, and he lay down, feeling relieved as the last of the candles was blown out.  
"Sleep well, Chris" she said, remembering his inability to sleep during rain.  
And he did, unlike Jill, who was kept awake for hours, uncomfortable with her dishonesty towards her closest friend.

And that was their third kiss to date, but as the other two had been acted out, for the rest of their life they would refer to this as their first kiss. Although the reactions between the two were less than expected, they smiled back on them when they were old. It wasn't the last one, either.

As it turns out, Jill would come to hate thunderstorms, but not for many, many years, when she would sacrifice her life to save Chris.  
And no matter how many origami cranes Chris made during that dark time, at first his wish would never appear to come true, but he never gave up.  
But that's a story for another chapter.

* * *

A/N WOO I'm not dead. I promise. This fic has started to change, and you can tell by the name change. I have decided to take a new approach with it. The name 'The Missing Files' refers to what I feel is missing from the human side of our favourite characters. Capcom will never make RE a romance story, and so it's up to us to tell our views of it.  
So, my fic will not include any of the game events such as the mansion. I was stuck for the longest time, but now I feel that I should focus on my own headcanons for it. With this approach I'll be able to get the fic on the right track~  
Hope this wasn't too mushy! It's been a long time since an update, and this is a filler for now.


End file.
